If You Give a Firefighter a Christmas Cookie
by ghostreader24
Summary: Thanks to one of her many odd jobs, Bella knows exactly what she wants for Christmas this year—Edward Cullen, wrapped with a bright red bow. *A holiday gift for Midnight Cougar - Voted No. 6 in the Top 10 fics completed in January 2020 by visitors of www . twifanfictionrecs . com
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This holiday season, I want to share my thanks with not only my readers here who favorite or follow my stories, but particularly those who carry that love over into my Facebook group, **Kay Richard's Bonfire**, on the shared posts and photos.

I'm especially thankful for my pre-readers. We're close to the anniversary of when I started writing fanfic and over the past two years, I've sent thousands of words their way. Their patience and guidance has proved invaluable as I continue to learn and grow with each story I write. You have all offered words of advice and encouragement when I needed to hear them most. Thank you **purplec305**, **LizziePaige**, **Honeymoon Edward**, **Hadley Hemingway**, and **shouldbecleaning**.

There is one person who I can't ever thank enough for her unwavering support and love through every chapter I write. I had no intention of writing anything for TFN's First Responders Contest, and when MC asked, I explained that I lacked inspiration but always love a good Firefighterward. Moments passed, and she sent me one of the best Firefighterward manips I've ever seen with a gentle nudge toward writing something for the holidays. To celebrate everything we love about this time of year, I'm sharing a special gift I wrote for my beta, **Midnight Cougar**, and I hope that each of you will enjoy it too. Thank you for everything, MC. xx

Betas and pre-readers are the unsung heroes behind the stories we share. They pour over our words and ideas for hours, expecting nothing in return. So, this season spread some words of kindness and support for your favorite writers and those who encourage them. The best gifts are those that don't cost a cent, and a kind word or review can make a huge difference to someone struggling, not only during the holidays, but also throughout the year.

Happy Holidays to you and yours!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 1**

"Order up!"

"I'll be right there, Sam." I nod in his direction as the bells on the front door jingle at the arrival of new customers. "Good morning, sit anywhere you'd like. I'll be right with you."

The elderly couple smiles at my greeting and shuffles toward an open booth.

I finish my trip around the room refilling coffee when I overhear a conversation between two men at the next table. I don't recognize either, but one man is recounting his stay last night at the Forks Motel.

"…fire alarm went off, and they had us evacuate the building. I could barely grab my coat before we were hustled out of our rooms and into the cold rain."

"What was the emergency?" The other man asks.

"Someone said there was a fire in one of the guest rooms near the lobby. It took a while, but once we finally got the all-clear, we were allowed to return. I couldn't see any damage when I walked past the room this morning. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm exhausted and probably won't be on my A-game for our meeting."

I reach their table and can't hold back my playful comment. "I wish I had your life. I would love to have a firefighter banging on my door at three a.m." I wink, knowing exactly which one too.

I have little doubt I'm on Santa's naughty list this year, as my thoughts of Edward Cullen, all hot and dirty after responding to the call, fill my mind faster than him sliding down the pole at the station.

The man chuckles at my comment, pulling me from my Edward fantasies, and watches as I top off his coffee. "Oh, to be young again. Thanks, Bella."

"Is there anything else I can get for either of you?" I ask, finding their bill in my stack of receipts.

"No. I think we're all set."

I place their bill in the middle of the table. "Okay, I'll leave this for you whenever you're ready. No rush. It sounds like you could use an extra cup this morning."

"That's the truth," the man agrees easily, returning to his food.

I smile and hustle to the window, delivering meals to those sitting at the counter. It's a busy morning with plenty of orders of overflowing plates as Sam keeps up with the hurried pace. I don't mind filling in when he needs extra help to handle the morning rush, and while I would take my paycheck in Sam's famous pancakes alone, two words keep me ready to take any shift or odd job: student loans.

-OOO-

As the morning rush tapers off, I focus on my next task of wrapping warm silverware in napkins and replenishing our supply before lunch. I'm bopping my head to the beat of the Christmas tunes playing softly in the background when the bells on the door jingle and my smile widens at the sight of my best friend walking through the door.

"Hey, Ang!"

"Hey, Bella." She takes a seat at the counter looking exhausted.

"What brings you by?"

"I'm starving and already sick of Christmas shopping. I just dropped off my mother at her home. We've been at it since before dawn. I could use something stronger than coffee, but it isn't even noon yet."

"Let's keep the coffee flowing then." I set a cup and saucer at her spot, flipping over the cup and filling it to the rim. "Pancakes?"

"Yes!" She reaches for a sugar packet and one of those little half-and-half cups, emptying them into her coffee then stirring the mixture. "What's the special for today?"

"Nutella lovers with fresh strawberries and powdered sugar."

"Oh, God. Yes! I'll take a half order of those with a side of bacon."

"You got it." I enter her order, then finish loading my mound of wrapped silverware into the waiting bin.

Angela takes a careful sip, returning her attention to me. "I got you a present. Well, maybe I should say I got us a present. You have to agree to share."

"You know I'll always agree, but it's barely December. I haven't even considered shopping. Remember, I'm not one of those flush-with-cash types. While I may have a college degree, I don't have a steady job, and I'm back living with my father to make my loan payments. I have no idea how I will afford Christmas gifts this year."

"Oh, trust me, you will love it."

"Do we need to hide it from my dad?"

"I doubt it. Charlie is the cool parent compared to mine, but I can't keep it at my house. My mother was already having a fit I bought it in the first place, but then I told her it was for you and she backed off... a little."

"Good to know your mother is coming to terms with my corrupting influence on the Pastor's daughter. She finds the one sex toy in your nightstand I gave you at your bachelorette party, and I'm forever branded a harlot. Who knew the Chief's daughter was such a bad seed?" I snicker. "So, how are we being naughty this time?"

"It's a wine advent calendar—24 wines from around the world, South Africa to Australia. We're going global this year."

"Imagine that, all from the comfort of tiny Forks, Washington. Wine isn't that bad. Didn't Jesus turn water into wine? It is his season after all. Shouldn't we be allowed to celebrate a true Christmas miracle?" I chuckle at my reasoning that puts me at odds with Angela's mother.

"I know. Don't give my mother a second thought. She's out of control sometimes. We have missed the first few days. So we've got some catching up to do. The bottles look small but promising."

"I have all the confidence in our abilities to catch up." I give Angela a knowing smile.

"Any news on Jess and the baby? Is she still waddling around the station?"

"No, she's due any day, and Mike will barely let her out of his sight. He's always on edge at every call when he's there for his shift and worries that one of them will be her."

"How long are you filling in for her?" she asks.

"Her maternity leave will probably keep me there through February. I'm on the list to sub at the Post Office again, but they haven't called me yet. I worked there last year, but with Jessica going on maternity leave, I couldn't let down my dad and agreed to take over for her while she's out. It's easy work, and the view is the best in Forks."

Angela's grin widens, as she's aware of my appreciation for one of Clallam County's finest firefighters who wanders occasionally between the Fire Hall and Police Department building.

"Are you making any further inroads with that sexy firefighter from Chicago?"

I shrug. "I'm trying to stay out of the friend zone, but who knows, maybe I'm not his type, and he's immune to my charms."

"Don't count on it. You are the perfect amount of naughty to his nice and just need to find the right angle. They always say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"I don't know about his stomach, but his abs are mighty fine. I'm also particularly fond of that bulge he's sporting. I can only imagine the fire hose waiting behind the zipper."

"But, you've imagined it."

"Hell, yes, I have. I have only one item on my Christmas list this year and that's Edward Cullen."

"I'm not an expert by any means, but maybe you need to add something else to that list and stop by Thriftway to gather supplies. You need reinforcements, and I don't know any man who can resist a Christmas cookie, but the key is finding the right one. Ben is a sucker for peanut blossoms, even though they aren't Christmas-y."

"Dr. Ben loves nipple cookies, huh?"

"Bella. Don't call them that."

"You know it's true. Tell me he isn't a breast man."

"Well, yes, he is, but let's get back to Edward. Have you seen him eating anything?"

"Yeah, but it's usually whatever they've cooked at the station for a meal when he sleeps over in the bunkroom. He also spends so much time in their gym that I can't imagine him eating any sweets."

"Trust me, Bella. Buy some of those ready-made ones and we can bake them tonight while we bring our advent calendar up-to-date. Do you have the Thriftway app? They have some great coupons that you can download, and there's a good chance you'll catch them on sale too."

"I've got it. I'll look through their coupons again."

"You can take them into the station tomorrow and see which ones he likes."

"_If_ he's working—we aren't always on the same shifts." I pause, thinking through her idea. "I can probably get Charlie to help with the cost, since I'm taking them into work. I know he's partial to gingerbread cookies."

"That's my girl. Now you're thinking and you've got a plan."

"Bella, your order's up!" Sam calls out from the kitchen, and I go to retrieve Angela's pancakes from the window.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 2**

_Damn it._

"Do you two have any manners?" I huff in frustration.

My longtime family friend and newly appointed Sheriff Deputy, Jacob Black, stands next to one of my favorite firefighters, Emmett McCarty. They have inhaled nearly every cookie on the tray I set by the coffee machine after arriving for work.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks, Bella. Did you make these?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Emmett offers between bites.

"Yes, I did, and it took me all evening to bake a tray full while the two of you have devoured them in less than fifteen minutes. Is anyone else working today? Did either of you think they may want a cookie too?"

"Charlie grabbed a couple with his coffee and Tyler is out on patrol," Jacob says, then stuffs another in his mouth.

"Emmett?"

"Uh… Edward is in the gym, and Jasper is shopping for supplies for dinner tonight. Mike's taking a nap."

I'll never get closer to solving the cookie mystery of Edward's favorite, if he doesn't get a chance to try them, and now I will need to bake again this evening when I get home. Plus, I'll also need to stop by Thriftway and restock my cookie supplies.

"You two are hopeless."

"Hey, you snooze, you lose." Jacob knuckle-bumps Emmett. "Didn't you make them for us to eat?"

"Well, yes. I made them for _everyone_ to share, but at this rate, I can't afford to keep buying supplies. I thought they would be a nice daily treat. You know, for the holidays."

"Here." Emmett pauses, removing his wallet from his back pocket and holding out a twenty. "My favorite cookies are the ones that look like candy canes. You've probably seen them. They are like white and red dough, twisted and shaped into candy canes. My mama used to make them every year. Can you try to make some of those, Bella?"

"Emmett… I'm not a bakery or even a baker, you know. You can't just place an order and expect miracles to happen overnight." I point toward the almost empty tray. "This wasn't easy. It was fueled by advent wine, and Angela helped."

"Advent wine?"

"Don't ask."

Emmett grins. "I'll eat whatever you make, but all I'm saying is, if you branch out…"

"Fine. Candy cane cookies." I sigh and accept his offered twenty reluctantly. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. How about you, Jacob?"

"I'm easy. I've liked everything you made. No requests here, but let me see if I've got any cash." Jacob shoves the last of his cookie into his mouth and opens his wallet, finding it empty. "I'll take out some money when I get a chance, promise."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave him off as I hear the door open, hoping Edward is stopping by for a visit.

I sag briefly in disappointment when Deputy Tyler Crowley walks into view.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Ty. Sorry, the guys have demolished the Christmas cookies I brought."

"Aww, that was sweet of you. Hey, are you busy?" He moves toward my desk.

"No, what's up?" I ask as I follow.

With Tyler's request for assistance, I'm distracted from my current cookie debacle and go back to work, focusing on a new task.

-OOO-

I'm on the phone when Edward stops by later to say, "Hi." He's freshly showered and wearing a navy Clallam County Fire Department T-shirt with yellow lettering. It's one of my favorites, and I admire how the material clings to his muscular biceps and stretches across his broad chest.

After a quick wave, I point toward the coffee pot and what few Christmas cookies are left on the tray. I watch as he walks in that direction, surveying the remaining offerings as I end my phone call.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Help yourself."

My words grant me another of those heart-stopping smiles of his before he reaches for a cookie and walks my way.

"Hey, Bella." He holds up a red and green M&M chocolate chip cookie. "Did you make these?"

"I did. I've got a new joke for you."

"Don't keep me in suspense."

"Okay, why does Santa wear pink underwear?"

He shrugs.

"Because he did all of his laundry in one load."

Edward grins. "That's a good one."

I watch as he takes a bite and gets the strangest look on his face. His brow furrows as he pauses chewing to stare at the remaining cookie, turning to examine it from all sides.

"Is there something wrong with them? Jacob and Emmett were here earlier, and they didn't mention anything."

"No. No. There's nothing wrong with them. They taste… uh… my Grandma Cullen used to make these every year, because she knew how much I loved them. I always wanted to know her recipe, but she said it was a secret. She wasn't much of a baker, but everything she cooked was from scratch, never writing anything down—a little of this, a handful of that. How is this possible? _You_ made these?"

"Yes."

I don't scream "Eureka!" but I'm excited to figure out his favorite cookie, and I'm already making plans to buy as many tubs of ready-made Tollhouse chocolate chip cookie dough and bags of red and green holiday M&Ms as I can find on my next trip to Thriftway.

"I can't believe it." Edward marvels as he finishes the cookie and walks back to the tray to snag the last two.

I chuckle at also unlocking his Grandma Cullen's "secret recipe" of two items that has evaded Edward for who knows how long and can't help but add more to the mystery myself.

"Well, the Swan family has its own share of secret recipes, and I've been sworn to never reveal. So, don't think you will get it out of me, Edward Cullen, because my lips are sealed." I make a show of pressing my lips together, locking them with an imaginary key, and tossing it away.

"That sounds like a fun challenge. Any chance you would be willing to make more?"

I brighten at the idea instantly, happy to share in Edward's excitement. "Absolutely."

"Do you know what would be great with these?"

My smile dims slightly. "What?"

"Coffee."

"Oh, Dad makes the coffee every day. You should grab a cup."

He leans on the counter next to my desk, moving closer, as if he's about to tell me a secret. "No offense to your father, but the coffee he makes..."

"Yeah?" I lean closer.

He lowers his voice. "It's horrible. It tastes like some sort of nasty sludge. I can't drink it."

"It's bad?" Not a coffee drinker myself, I had no idea and start making plans to figure out how to remedy the situation.

"Yes. A great cup of coffee with these cookies would be perfect."

I'm nodding along, knowing I not only need to make more cookies, but I need to correct the police department's coffee situation too. I'm about to ask Edward if he has any particular coffee preference, when we hear the fire department's alarm going off next door.

Edward rushes for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Thanks for the cookies!"

"Okay, be safe!"

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 3**

While I'm not a coffee drinker, I am a lover of hot chocolate, which is why I'm waiting in the drive-thru of the local coffee shop when I see a familiar silver Volvo pull behind my truck.

The window opens and my large hot chocolate with extra marshmallows is handed my way.

"Hey—" I stop the worker from hustling me along.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me what the car behind me ordered?"

"Why?"

"I… uh… have my reasons," I say vaguely, not wanting to reveal my plan to find out Edward's coffee order.

The worker shakes his head, ready to close the window. "Have a good day."

"Wait—" I yell, looking through my rickety little change drawer under the dashboard, trying to locate as many quarters as possible. "How much is it? I'll do one of those pay it forward things and pay for the next order. You know, people do that all the time during the holidays, but first, I need to know what it is. Please. I need this favor."

He eyes me cautiously.

"It's only coffee," I insist. "Please."

"It's our breakfast blend, which is a light roast."

"Anything added to it?"

"Three ice cubes."

"What? Why three ice cubes?"

"Our customers like what they like. We don't ask questions."

"Do you charge for the three ice cubes?"

"No. That will be $4.24."

"For a cup of coffee? I mean chocolate, I can understand, but over four dollars for one cup?"

His only response is a heavy sigh while he watches me toss my change back into the little drawer and locate my debit card.

"Do you sell the coffee itself?"

"Yes. We have bags of whole beans and ground. They are $15.99."

"For coffee?" I huff, mumbling to myself. "This is robbery."

There's a honk from one of the vehicles behind me, but I don't think it's Edward, since a quick glance in the rearview mirror shows him resting his head against the headrest with his eyes closed while he waits.

"Do you need a bag?"

"Yes. I'll take a bag of the ground breakfast blend." I jab my thumb into the direction behind me. "And add the next car's order to my total."

Over twenty dollars later, I'm trudging down the road in my old truck, sipping on my favorite hot chocolate, with a tiny bag of expensive coffee and a tray full of M&M Christmas cookies sitting on the bench seat next to me.

There's no way I can keep up this rate of spending and conclude I will need to cut some corners, if I wish to have any money in my bank account by the end of the month. No more stops for coffee shop hot chocolate. It's time to buy the store brand box of pre-made envelopes and the smallest bag of marshmallows I can find. Even then, it can't be an everyday thing, maybe only once or twice a week.

With a heavy sigh, I wonder how many pots of coffee this small bag will make. I'm no expert on making coffee, but I've seen my dad do it. So, it can't be that difficult—use a filter, add water and coffee, then let the machine do the work.

-OOO-

"What's this?" My dad alternates between staring at the coffee bag in his hand while side-eyeing me. "You never make coffee. Actually, you hate coffee."

He had already brewed a pot this morning when I arrived. So, I added the cookies next to the machine and tucked my precious little bag of coffee into one of the drawers of my desk while waiting for everyone to drink the current pot, then made my move.

I try to deflect his question and play it off as no big deal. "Oh, I thought a change would be nice. You know, something special for the holidays for all the coffee lovers."

"We always buy the big can. It's cheap and lasts for at least a month. That's less than twelve cans a year. You start buying that little bagged expensive stuff, and we'll have a whole new problem."

"That could be why more people don't drink it," I mumble.

_Bigger isn't always better_… unless we're talking about Edward Cullen. Everything about him is bigger and better.

He grunts not agreeing with this change in his standard operating procedure and looks over the tray of cookies, noticing the lack of variety immediately.

"No gingerbread men today?"

"Maybe tomorrow," I offer. "Could you do me a favor and tell me if I added the right amount or not?"

"It's three scoops and fill the water to the line. Same as it's always been. Sometimes I do a little rinsing."

_Rinsing?_

Hopefully, I keep the grimace off my face. Thank goodness, I found some dishwashing soap under the sink in the break room and gave everything a thorough cleaning before brewing this pot. I would hate to cross-contaminate the expensive coffee with the stuff my father's been buying, and I'm positive Edward would be able to tell the difference instantly.

"Oh, I only used two scoops. Can you try it and tell me if it's okay or not?" As much as it pains me to pitch the entire pot and start over, I would do it to get it right before Edward arrives.

When the machine finishes making gurgling sounds, Dad fills his cup. After his first sip, his eyes find mine.

"Is it okay?" I wonder in anticipation as I close the top of the coffee bag.

He nods his head. "It'll pass. Maybe we, uh, should only use two scoops of our normal stuff. It will last longer that way."

I'm not sure I agree with his deduction because the quality of his coffee is questionable, but I release a sigh in relief. "Oh, good." I tuck the bag back into my bottom desk drawer for safekeeping.

The door to the station opens and in walks Emmett and Edward laughing about something.

"Cookies!" Emmett exclaims, making a beeline to where we're standing.

"Hey, Chief." Edward nods in his direction. "Hey, Bella. Thanks for buying my coffee this morning. I recognized your truck in line ahead of me."

"Oh, you're welcome. I was just trying to pass along some holiday cheer."

"I understand. I paid for the car behind me too. What took so long?"

"Oh, I was buying some additional items, and it slowed down the line. Sorry about that, but help yourself to the cookies. I made plenty."

Edward grins. "So many of my favorite this time."

Charlie's small smile fades at Edward's words as he watches me carefully and clears his throat. "You should have a cup of coffee, Edward."

"Oh, the cookies are more than enough. Thanks."

"_Bella_ made this last pot." His mustache twitches before he takes another sip. "It's good."

"She did?"

"Yes, I did." I wave off my father's growing smirk. "Don't listen to him. It's really not a big deal. I do tasks like this around the office all the time."

"Oh, I should try a cup. Coffee and cookies go great together."

"They do, don't they?" Dad raises an eyebrow in my direction.

_Damn it._

I think he's on to me.

"I've got to get back to work." Dad holds out his cup for Edward to refill. "Thanks."

Emmett swallows his last bite. "Good to see you, Chief."

Dad nods. "Edward. Emmett."

"This is great, Bella," Edward says between sips.

His praise leaves me beaming with pride at adding to his holiday joy.

I grin. "I've got a new joke for you, Edward."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Why do Dasher and Dancer love coffee?"

"I don't know."

"Because they're Santa's star bucks!"

Emmett lets out a snort. "That's a good one, Bella. But wasn't there a thing a few years ago about how all of Santa's reindeer had to be female because males don't keep their antlers this time of year?"

"Uh, I don't know. It was only a coffee joke, and aren't Santa's reindeer _fictional characters_? They can be males." I defend playfully at his forensic joke analysis.

"Hey, don't get your Christmas stockings in a bunch. I get it." Emmett grabs a handful of cookies. "I've got one for you. What do fish sing in winter?"

I think for a moment, because I should know this one, but eventually relent. "I don't know."

"Christmas corals. Get it?"

I can't contain my giggle. "Yeah. I get it."

"I'm going to head back over to the station. You ready, Edward?"

Edward's eyes shift to mine. "I'll be over soon."

"Okay. I'll catch up with you jokesters later. Thanks again, Bella."

"You're welcome, and don't think I've forgotten about your candy cane cookies. They're a little adventurous for me, but I bought the supplies last night."

"Great. I can't wait to try them. It will be just like being back home."

With Emmett out the door, we're finally alone, which isn't a normal occurrence. But I'll greedily accept any time Edward wants to spend hanging out here with me.

"Sorry I got called away yesterday while we were talking," he says, following me back to my desk.

"That's okay. I understand it's a part of your job."

"It was one of those roof rescues—where the homeowner's Christmas lighting project went beyond normal expectations."

"Don't they all?" I smile, taking a seat.

Edward chuckles, leaning against the counter near my desk. "We stuck around and used our ladders to help finish the job and keep him on solid ground with a promise that he would call us when it was time to take them down."

"Aww, that was so sweet of you."

Edward shrugs, glancing around the office. "I'm surprised you don't have Christmas tunes going over here. Jasper has them cranked up next door."

"Christmas songs?"

"Yeah, you know a playlist or something. It always gets everyone into the Christmas spirit when you play the classics. I love listening to some of the new songs too."

"Well, I'm not sure how to tap into the intercom because it's so old, but maybe Ty or Jacob can help me figure it out."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to compare our favorites—" The fire station alarm interrupts our conversation as Edward moves toward the door. "Sorry, duty calls. Thanks for the cookies and coffee!" he yells as the door closes.

"Yeah, you're welcome," I say to no one.

With a long sigh, I get ready to start on my tasks for the rest of the day, but instead, end up spending my lunch hour, researching possible Christmas playlists that will hopefully meet Edward's approval.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 4**

I end up signing up for a digital music account and jump on their current offer, giving me three months of free access. I only need to make sure I remember to cancel at the end of the three months or risk them charging me ten dollars a month in perpetuity.

Edward is right. The Christmas songs filtering softly from my computer put me in a better mood as I'm exhausted from the holiday pace already. Between the cookie baking every evening and timing the coffee making in anticipation of his daily visits, it's a full-time job. I hope he and everyone else appreciate these extra attempts at bringing a little Christmas cheer into an otherwise dreary and dated office environment.

"Hey, Bella!" His voice is music to my ears when he enters the station, and I notice he's bundled up in a heavy jacket.

"Hey, Edward. What's up?"

He pauses listening to Eartha Kitt belt out her seductive version of _Santa Baby_ and a slow smile grows across his handsome face. "You took my advice."

"I did."

"Do you have Rufus Thomas on your playlist?"

"Uh… maybe." I have no idea who he is, but I'll be searching for whatever Christmas songs he may sing and adding them to the list as covertly as possible.

"I like one of his called, _I'll Be Your Santa, Baby_. You would probably like it too."

_Bingo_. I have a title and will add it to the list before Eartha is finished.

"Is it naughty?"

He shrugs with a crooked grin. "You'll see."

"Are you here for some cookies or coffee? It looks like it's getting colder out there."

"Maybe just one or two."

He spies his favorites, nabbing them from the tray next to the few remaining gingerbread men and where Emmett's candy cane cookies used to be. The red food coloring I used to color the cookie dough hasn't faded on my hands despite my repeated attempts at scrubbing it away. Now, my hands are a weird shade of pink and I have no intention of making those again.

"Yeah, Dad said they are calling for snow this week. It's really too early for us to have snow as it usually falls in February, but you never know. It may only be a dusting."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yeah. The guys went out to sit at the city limits to slow everyone down with the roads getting icy. I'm sure they will all be back soon. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask the Chief a question, but you'll probably know the answer."

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"We're hanging outdoor lights next door and I was wondering if the Chief would want us to do this building too?"

I shrug. "I'm sure Dad won't mind."

"Great. We have some smaller multi-colored ones that are extras. You could add them to the windows on each side of the front door, if you are interested. Or I could do it, if you're busy."

"They aren't those new ones that will hurt my eyes, are they?"

"No, they're old school. I'm not sure they even blink."

"Okay, bring them over."

"Great. I'll be right back."

My heart lifts a little at his promise.

More alone time with Edward?

_Yes, please!_

I scurry over to the coffee pot, grab it, rush into the break room, and dump out its almost full contents. I wash everything as fast as possible, keeping an ear out for the front door. He still hasn't returned when I finish and go to work on brewing a new pot with his special coffee.

Once the coffee is going, I make a quick pit stop in the bathroom to make sure I look okay and to fluff my hair a little because it's starting... the afternoon flattening that makes it look like I put in zero effort this morning when that is far from the case. Every day that Edward could stop by is a day to make an effort.

When he finally returns, I'm sitting at my desk trying to focus on typing up a report for my father. But I realize quickly with Edward in the entryway, working on hanging the lights, I'm one hundred percent distracted.

"Need any help?" I offer. "We probably have tape or something."

He holds up whatever stuff he's using in one of his hands. "No, I'm good."

_You got that right, Edward Cullen._ Oh, so good. He has no idea how good.

With all the supplies he needs at his feet, I look on appreciatively when he removes his jacket, setting it on a chair nearby. A quiet gasp passes through my lips when those strong forearms of his are revealed. I'm a sucker for those softly defined veins that appear naturally with how much he works out. Maybe he wears short-sleeved T-shirts to torment me because as his arms flex and move, he has me wishing for a bigger reveal.

He's stretching to reach the top of the window when I get a peek at the sliver of smooth skin at his waist. I wonder if I turned up the heat, he would need to take off his shirt. I'm ready to walk a hurried path to the thermostat when Edward's voice barely filters through my scheming thoughts.

"How do you think it's looking?"

He looks so good and that jaw has me licking my lips. I'm positive it would taste better than any Christmas cookie, if only he would grant me access. I've been close enough to know he smells great, but I'm always curious about what I don't see too. He has a couple of moles on the back of his neck and a sprinkling of freckles here and there, which would be delicious to run my tongue across, if the opportunity ever presented itself.

"Bella?"

I watch as he bends, lighting up one window full of lights, and another sigh escapes my chest at that perfect ass, begging me to squeeze it.

He stops, waiting until my eyes meet his. "Bella?"

"What? I'm sorry. My brain is all over the place these days. What were you saying?"

"The lights?" He waves his hand toward the window and moves to the other side to work on those.

"Oh, the lights are amazing. You know, great—I mean, just what this place needs."

I look on as he secures the multi-colored lights along the border of the window.

He steps back, surveying his work and smiles. "Christmas lights always remind me of decorating our Christmas tree back home. My mom demands a fresh tree every year with plenty of twinkle lights."

"You aren't going back to Chicago this year?"

"No. I volunteered to work so the other guys with young families could be with them on Christmas morning."

"That's incredibly thoughtful of you."

He shrugs. "It's different since I'm older now, but I'll miss doing the traditional things, like creating popcorn and cranberry garlands for the tree."

"Popcorn and cranberries?"

"Yeah. Did you ever do anything like that?"

"Not really. Are you putting up a tree this year?" I wonder. And now I'm on the fence about whether this conversation will lead to me adding popcorn and cranberries on my latest grocery list.

"No. That's too much effort for just me. My apartment is kind of a bleak afterthought, since I spend most of my time at the station."

He looks around at the small space. "Are you going to decorate a tree here?"

"Probably not, but I've been after Dad about setting one up at home."

"That sounds like fun."

"It does, but it's a lot of work for one person, and he is always too tired or unavailable. So, we don't have a tree yet."

"Oh."

"Would you… would you be interested in the job?"

"Uh, I don't know. If this is some kind of tradition for you and your dad? I don't want to get in the way."

"Not a tradition at all, but if you're willing, then we could make it a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. We could pick up a pizza to share, put on some of your favorite Christmas songs or a movie, and decorate the tree. I mean, it sounds more like a working date, but I promise there will be your favorite Christmas cookies and advent wine."

"Advent wine? Is that some religious thing I don't know about?"

"Not exactly, but I would be in church every Sunday, if it was. With the way you look, you probably aren't a big drinker, but Dad has beer in the fridge too."

"The way I look?"

"Uh… yes. You are so fit a-and healthy. All of that hard work in the gym is, um, paying off. Yeah, definitely paying off, and you may not want to derail anything with wine or beer."

"Bella, I'm eating your cookies…"

I have no idea what Edward said after he used those magical words in a sentence, but if there's any possibility that Edward is willing to eat my cookie, no "s," then I'm one hundred percent on board for that. An occasion this special calls for a new disposable razor to be added to the restocking list.

"…the cookies really sweeten the deal, though."

He pauses as he's deliberating the pros and cons of a date until a sneaky grin threatens to take over his lips. Perfect lips, I would love to press mine against over and over.

"Okay, it's a date, but I'm buying the pizza," he states.

A date.

He's agreed to my proposed date? How in the world did I manage this?

Of all the Christmas miracles, this has to be up there as one of the greats. Angela was right. I think the cookie angle was the opening I needed. Now, I need to pull myself together, so he doesn't think I'm having second thoughts, and lay out a solid plan.

"That would be great. I'll get my dad to float me some cash to pay for the tree. We have plenty of ornaments in the attic above the garage, if you can help me get them down."

"No problem. And… uh… maybe some popcorn and cranberry garland?"

"Of course—I hear it's the go to for garland this year." My grin widens as I wonder where Grandma Swan's sewing basket is at home. Let's hope it has at least two needles and thread inside.

"Great. You're the best, Bella. Thanks for including me."

"My pleasure."

"I have tomorrow night off."

"Then we have a plan."

_Together_. I squeal internally with excitement because I'm not sure how he would respond to my fist pump. I'll save that for when I'm alone or sharing my news with Angela.

"I can't wait. I should probably get back to helping the guys hang the rest of the Christmas lights." He thumbs toward the door.

"Okay. I finish here at six tomorrow night."

"I'll be here, and we can take your truck to the tree lot."

"It's a date."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I watch through my newly festive front windows as Edward walks toward the fire station and far enough away that he can't hear or see me when I spin around and thrust my hands in victory at each word. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 5**

"What should we do first?"

It's a loaded question, and in my mind, there's no question what I want to _do_ when we arrive at home. My naughty thoughts are racing through all the possibilities now that we will be alone for hours with no interruptions. Dad's working until midnight, but I'm sure Edward won't take the bait, despite my shameless flirting when we were selecting a tree earlier. I even made him blush a few times at some of my more raunchy Christmas jokes.

"Let's find all of your supplies, then we'll install your tree in the stand, followed by lights." He isn't to be derailed from our task at hand.

I point toward the box on the kitchen table. "What about the pizza? Would you mind if I snagged a slice? I'm starving."

"Only if you're willing to share a bite or two." He grins.

_Holy fuck._

I don't use that word lightly, and with Edward, there is nothing about him that isn't a religious experience. I would be a devout parishioner and happily on my knees, worshipping at the Church of Edward Cullen every Sunday or even daily, if that was a possibility. Normally, I don't trust anyone until I've heard them use the word "fuck" a few times, then I know they're my people. But he has me using it enough for the both of us. So, I'll let that rule slide, but maybe there's a chance I can get a few dirty words to spill from those delectable lips given the right situation.

But shared food, especially pizza? That's like… like a gateway for kissing. Since I seem to be the conductor on this naughty version of the Polar Express, I can't grab a slice from the box quick enough, hoping that it leads to any degree of sexy times with this hunk of a man.

"Here you go. First bite," I offer, holding a slice to his lips, but he shakes his head.

"Not a chance. Ladies first."

He's always such a gentleman, but I'm too damn hungry to put up any resistance. I take a quick bite, turn the slice around, and hold it perched at his waiting lips.

His tongue peeks out wetting his lips, and he leans in for a bite. I wait for the verdict, hoping he likes Pacific Pizza's sausage and onion, as it's one of my favorites.

"Do you like it?" I ask, taking another bite.

"Yeah, I've had their pizza before, but for whatever reason, it seems even better now. It must be the pizza holder." He winks.

There's no way I can keep a huge grin off my face with a compliment like that.

"Another bite?"

"Sure, then let's go find your ladder." He takes a larger bite this time and moves toward the back door with me following closely behind.

-OOO-

Edward has no trouble retrieving our Christmas boxes from the cobweb-filled garage attic. I do little more than point for the next box and finish our slice while he easily does all the heavy lifting. When the last box is on the floor, I prepare to help take the boxes inside, but he stops me.

"Why don't you grab us another slice while I bring these inside?"

"You like sharing?"

"I think I like you feeding me." The slight wiggle of his eyebrows is all the encouragement I need.

"Say no more. I'm on the job, then I can add hand feeding to my resume with all of my other odd jobs." I lean down lifting some of the smaller boxes. "I can get these."

Once I'm back inside the kitchen, I remove my jacket and stay put while Edward brings in the rest from the garage, taking bites of pizza after each delivery. When the final box is stacked in the living room, we push and pull the furniture in the room to make space for the tree.

"So, you've had a few unusual jobs?"

I snort while watching him set the tree in the stand while we try to get it straight. "Yeah. I'm a college graduate without a steady job, but with plenty of student loans demanding payment each month. A little more to the left."

"How's that?"

"It looks good. I'll get some water for you to add to the base, but we'll wait to fill it up all the way until we finish decorating."

"Okay," he agrees easily.

When I return to the living room, I watch Edward empty the pitcher and continue sharing my job history. "I've taken part in research studies, completed surveys, and last year I worked for the Post Office when they needed extra holiday help. Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure, one won't hurt." Edward stands, searching for the light box.

I return from the kitchen with his open beer in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Are you drinking?"

"Yeah, I will pour one of my little mini bottles of wine. My best friend Angela got us a wine advent calendar to share. So, I'll have a glass of one of those—be right back."

When I return to the living room with my wine and a new slice in hand, I find Edward checking the light strings for any non-working bulbs.

"You're so thorough." I lean down, offering him the first bite.

"It's my job. These all look good. Thanks." He takes a large bite, stands, and begins winding the strings of lights through the branches while I watch.

I know I should help, but we've been on the go ever since I left work. I just want to keep sharing pizza slices, drink my wine, and marvel how Edward's in my living room. He looks so at ease and comfortable here that it brings a smile to my face, but I return to our earlier conversation.

"Back to my job status. This year, I'm filling in for Jessica and will pick up a few shifts at the diner whenever Sam needs help. But all of those are the normal temp jobs. Don't tell my dad, but I did the whole body-for-hire thing until my money ran out and I couldn't afford my rent, forcing me to move back home."

He pauses, adding lights to the tree. "Body-for-hire?"

"Yeah, it sounds more illicit than it really is."

"Nude modeling?"

"Edward, I'm shocked by your impression of me. Are you a painter by any chance?"

"No, but maybe I should consider a new hobby." A sneaky grin spreads across his face, but he doesn't make eye contact.

"And I'm the naughty one?" I tsk, shaking my head, but not before easily teasing him more. "Not nude modeling, but I would for the right person. You let me know when you have your supplies, and I'll work you into my schedule. I promise."

The blush on his cheeks sends a thrill through me, but I let him off the hook.

"No, body-for-hire is like when you need someone to wait in line for tickets or you need a date for a reunion, wedding, or even Christmas dinner. It's that type of thing. I was a live mannequin for a window display at a clothing boutique in Seattle once. There was also the time when I was the bingo caller at the local VFW when ol' Coach Clapp was recovering from a heart attack." I hold out the slice of pizza for him again.

"VFW?" he asks after finishing another bite.

"Veterans of Foreign Wars. They're a rowdy bunch, but that may have been my favorite job. Let's see what else… oh—I was a fortune cookie writer. It's probably the only job close to applying my degree outside of taking notes for classes and selling copies of the pages."

"What was your major?"

"The final one was English, but I switched twice, which set me back on finishing my coursework in a timely manner."

"So, you're wanting to be a writer?"

I swirl what's left of my wine. "I don't know. I think given enough time, I would have changed majors again, but my dad gave me a very strong lecture after five years and said I needed to stick with something. I enjoy writing and reading. I accepted an editing job after graduating, but it was too solitary and I quit. I learned a valuable lesson on that one: don't quit your paying job until you have another lined up."

Edward tilts his head at an odd angle, raises his chin, and adds a weird accent. "Lesson learned."

I giggle at his Tom Hanks impersonation. "That was very 'Polar Express' of you."

"It's my favorite movie, but I always try to watch it on Christmas Eve." He steps backward, surveying his work. "Maybe another strand of lights."

"Oh! Let me get some music going. I have one of those little speakers. I'll run upstairs to get it and start a Christmas playlist."

While I'm upstairs, I change into a pair of comfy plaid pajama pants and a T-shirt that says, "Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies," hoping I'll bring a smile to Edward's face. If that doesn't work, maybe he will be able to tell I'm braless and appreciate that view as well.

I flip open my laptop, log into my new account, and start the holiday tunes playing. With the speaker in hand, I drop it off on a living room side table and return to the kitchen, refilling my wine glass.

I move to the doorway. "Do you want to share another slice of pizza? I finished the last one while I was upstairs, setting up our music."

"Sure, the lights are done." He turns around and his eyes move lower to my chest, lingering a little longer than is appropriate. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks. I thought you might like it. The lights look great. What's next?"

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill his heart with Christmas spirit…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 6**

"Maybe we should work on the garland. It will take some time." He follows me into the kitchen.

"Okay, we have one of those air poppers in the top cabinet above the refrigerator. You'll only need to add popcorn to it, and the cranberries are in the fridge. I'll go find needles and thread."

When I return from the laundry room, Edward has the air popper ready with a bowl underneath to catch the popped kernels.

"I only need the popcorn."

"Top shelf of the pantry."

"Got it."

"Do you want another beer? Or we have water and soda."

"Beer is fine."

I watch as the machine loudly whirls the kernels in a circle, heating them until they explode, pushing out of the chute and into the waiting bowl. Edward has a huge grin on his face the entire time as I notice he emptied the cranberries in another bowl while I was gone. I giggle at his excitement when the popping ceases and he turns off the popper.

"Here you go." I hold out his beer.

"Thanks." I watch as he puts the bottle to his lips and takes a long drink.

I have my wine glass to my lips and I'm mid-swallow when he asks his next question.

"Where do you want to do it?"

_Oh, God._

I choke and sputter, getting a bit of wine on my shirt.

"Bella, are you okay?"

He's patting my back as I shake my head a few times, knowing Edward is asking innocently about stringing the garland, but my naughty mind is constantly in a whole other zone around him.

I clear my throat and nod, barely able to get out the words, "The couch in the living room is probably more comfortable than the kitchen chairs."

"All right, I'll set us up in there." He stacks the cranberry bowl on top of the popcorn and holds the needles and thread spool with his other hand.

"I'll bring your beer," I offer.

I take a few moments to gather myself and grab a plate, adding two slices of pizza in case he wants to keep nibbling. He has two strings started when I finally sit down, setting our drinks and pizza on the coffee table.

"I think we're all set. I started you a length."

"Thanks."

He places the bowl in-between us, so it's easier to reach, and we settle into the task at hand as we listen to Christmas tunes.

"How long are you working at the Police Department?" he asks.

"Probably through February or March. Jess is due to have her baby any day, and her maternity leave will start once she delivers. She's using the rest of her vacation days right now while she waits for the baby's arrival."

"Mike's excited."

"That's an understatement." I chuckle, looking over how quickly Edward is working through our supplies. "I may put my name in at the high school to do some substitute teaching for when Jess returns, but I don't know if my degree will count, since it isn't a teaching degree and I have 'zero real-world experience.' Sometimes they require additional classes for teaching."

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"Well, the good news is that I can pass the background check. You probably had some doubts."

Edward laughs. "No doubts. I would imagine the Chief's daughter has a difficult time getting away with too much."

"You're right. I'm going to be an elf for the breakfast with Santa next week. Jasper's wife, Alice, is excited. She has costumes for us and everything."

"That should be fun. I'll be on the grill making pancakes. You can also add cookie baker to your list."

"You're right. I've made my fair share recently. Is that a hint that you could use a cookie?"

"Not yet."

"Have you always been a firefighter?" I wonder.

"Yeah. I went to the academy right after high school and it's all I've ever known or wanted to be."

I'm thrilled he's opening up, and I hope he'll share more of what brought him to our little part of the world.

"Chicago is a lot bigger than Forks. What are we talking, three million versus three thousand people? That's quite a step down."

"Something like that." He shrugs. "I've had enough big city life and was ready for a change."

"Not as many fires in one of the rainiest places in America either," I suggest, as I can't imagine what would prompt a move to here of all places.

"True, but there are other types of rescues or hazards that we deal with every day. I don't mind. I got my certification for swift water rescues recently."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You like your job?"

"I do. The hours aren't for everyone, but it's only me. So, that isn't a big deal."

"Do you miss being away from your family?"

"Yeah. This time of year especially."

"Well, I, for one, am very glad to know you'll be spending your time here this year, and I have good news."

"What's that?"

"I have another joke for you."

Edward groans. "Okay."

"I thought you liked my jokes."

"I do. I'm only teasing."

"Why is Santa so jolly?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because he knows where the naughtiest girls live." I grin, wiggling my eyebrows. "And now, you do too."

-OOO-

With strings and strings of popcorn and cranberry garland circling the tree and all of our ornaments hanging in place, Edward and I are sitting on the couch, staring in wonderment at our evening's creation. I turned out the lights earlier as we sit and marvel over the soft glow from the multi-colored twinkling lights. The smell of the Balsam fir nestled in the room's corner isn't overwhelming, but adds a nice fragrance to the entire house.

With Christmas songs still playing softly in the background, I can't contain the happy sigh at the feeling of comfort we've created in a few short hours. It's exhausting work, but as I sip the last of another of my mini bottles of wine, I can't think of any place I would rather be than right here, right now with Edward. It's perfect.

I'm nudged from my Christmas bubble of bliss when he shifts in his seat next to me. He reaches over and takes my hand in his, lacing our fingers together and holding them against his jean-covered thigh.

Yep, perfect.

I wish every night could be like this one.

His voice is soft and low when he speaks, still focusing on the tree, while I gaze at his handsome profile.

"I should probably go. Your dad will be home soon." He turns his head and his eyes meet mine.

A small smile toys with the corners of his mouth, drawing my attention to his lips.

"Right, my dad," I whisper, as Edward moves closer.

His hand releases mine all too soon and reaches out brushing my hair away from my face and tucking those wayward strands behind my ear.

My breathing increases as my heart feels like it's about to beat right out of my chest, stirring the embers that have been smoldering just below the surface all evening.

His eyes stare into mine, then shift to my mouth and back, until he leans in and his lips press a kiss onto my forehead.

When he pulls away, I tilt my head and reach for his arm preventing his retreat. With our lips barely a breath apart, I close the distance between us, pressing mine against his in a brief, tentative kiss that grows more confident with each loving touch. One of his hands wraps around my thigh, giving it a squeeze, while the other holds my head in place as he returns my kisses with an increasing fire. Our mouths meet over and over, until I'm forced to break away, panting for breath.

"Oh, Edward." I gasp as I bury my hands in his hair. "Don't stop."

He pulls me by the waist until I'm straddling his lap. His strong hands move over my thighs and along my backside, sliding higher and pressing me firmly against his chest. His lips move along my jaw, kissing a trail along my neck until he returns to my mouth, claiming it once more.

Edward moans against my lips when I nudge his open with my tongue and it enters, exploring and tangling with his while my body rubs against him in all the right places urging for more. My hands trail lower, caressing the firm, gentle contours of his chest, hiding below the soft fabric of his shirt. He breaks off our kiss, and my lips are like a magnet to his jaw, leaving little kisses on one side then the other. My tongue trails over the stubble there until I suck gently on the lobe of his ear.

"Bella." He groans, wrapping me in his arms tightly. "We should… "

"Go upstairs?" I whisper, tilting my hips again and encouraging him of the pleasures that await.

"No. We should stop. I think your dad just pulled up."

The slamming of a car door has me scurrying off Edward's lap as I try to control my breathing.

"Shit." I pant, trying to right my clothing and smooth my hair quickly.

A shadow passes by the front window, and I can hear Dad stomping his boots up the steps before the front door swings wide open.

"Hey, Edward. Bella."

"Hi, Dad."

"Boy, it smells good in here. You didn't build a fire this evening?" He points toward the fireplace.

Oh, we did, but I can't tell my father it's currently between my legs. We're both still a little ruffled from our heated exchange. Edward is holding the popcorn bowl over his lap, no doubt willing away his excitement over our kissing and touching.

"Hey, Chief. No, Bella had me busy all evening, lifting boxes and climbing ladders."

I glance his way, and he gives me a subtle wink, while Dad removes his hat, jacket, and holster.

"It's getting colder out there. I think there's probably an inch of snow, but it feels nice in here."

"Did you have time to eat? We had pizza, but there are a few slices left. They probably need reheating," I offer.

"No. I'll do that after I shower and change. Thanks. That sure is some tree. You did a nice job."

"Edward did most of the work."

"Well, great job to you both. I guess we're ready for Santa. The only thing left is to hang our stockings." Dad chuckles and walks toward the stairs. "If I don't see you again, have a good night, Edward."

"Thanks, Chief. You, too."

Once Dad is upstairs and I hear him behind the door to his room, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call. You must have great hearing."

"I don't want us to get caught doing anything that your dad would consider disrespectful. I'm on his good side and I would like to stay there."

"The good side? What about the _dark side_?" I giggle. "I thought you liked my cookies."

"Oh, Bella, I do." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close and leaving a soft kiss on my lips. "I should get going. It's late and we both have to work tomorrow."

"I know," I agree reluctantly and steal another kiss.

Edward holds my hand, pulling me to stand. "Is it okay if I borrow your truck? I can have one of the guys from the station help me return it after I pick up my car."

"Sure. Let me grab the keys." I locate them on the hook in the kitchen and follow him to the front door, watching as he slides on his coat. "Maybe we can do this again?"

"I can't think of anything better."

"Me, too."

"Come here."

Edward pulls me forward as my arms automatically reach up, wrapping behind his neck. I tilt my head, and without hesitation, his lips meet mine demanding and confident. His hands slide from my waist to my back with one slipping under my shirt, pressing our bodies impossible closer, and I can feel him responding almost instantly. His warm hand against the skin of my lower back barely registers, as I'm lost in his kisses, leaving me breathless when he pulls away.

"Wow. That was—"

His smile widens at his obvious effect on me, and he places another soft kiss on my forehead. "I'll leave your keys tucked under the floor mat when I return with your truck. I don't want to wake you."

"Okay, uh… thanks." I doubt he will wake me. If there's any chance I'm going to sleep tonight, I'll need to work out some of the excess tension he's created. "I could always sneak you up to my room later?"

"Always so naughty. Good night, Bella. This was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. Thank you."

"I couldn't agree more." I lift on my toes, adding one more kiss to his smiling lips. "Good night, Edward."

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill his heart with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 7**

The emergency alarm screams throughout the fire station building as I cover my ears. I look on as Emmett, in full Santa costume, climbs into the passenger seat of the fire truck parked at the other side of the building and Edward takes his place behind the wheel with Mike sitting in the rear seat.

A siren from one of the police cars wails as Tyler takes off in a hurry. Lauren Mallory and Eric Yorkie waste no time either, jumping into their ambulance as they depart from the station with Edward not far behind.

They moved all the police cars and fire trucks out back to clear the area and set up for the Santa breakfast this morning, making them still accessible if an emergency should arise. There's one truck parked in front where a few of the kids linger with wide eyes before trickling inside, hoping to have their pictures taken with Santa.

"Will Santa be back?" The little boy in line asks Alice who is in full elf costume like me.

Alice ordered us the most adorable short green dresses with a cap sleeve that are cinched at the waist with a black belt and a gold buckle similar to the one Santa's wearing. There's also a fluffy ruffled layer of red crinoline that gives the dress its adorable shape. I love the large buttons on the front that look like pieces of candy while the red and white striped tights are keeping my legs warm. Alice is wearing a high-heeled black boot with a thick faux white fur around the top and mine are similar but without the heel.

"He will. Why don't you go have some pancakes, so you're ready to meet him when he returns in a little while?"

Some kids refuse to budge from their spots, not wanting to miss the chance for their time with Santa, but Alice and I move toward the kitchen, filling in for Edward and Mike, even though Jasper has everything under control.

"There's an accident out on one-oh-one near the Forks Sol Duc Campground. Hopefully, they won't be gone for long."

"What can we do, Cap? Put us to work," I suggest.

"Alice, could you please stay out front and make sure toy and food donations are getting sorted properly? Check on Jess too, and see if she needs a break from selling tickets."

"Okay, I'm on it." She leaves a kiss on his cheek and disappears through the doorway.

"Bella, maybe you can take these warming dishes full of pancakes out to your dad and Jacob. Angela said she would be here to help, and I was going to put her to work making pancakes, but you can fill in until she gets here. She sent a text earlier that they were busy at the church sorting coat donations. So, she may not be able to get away."

When I return from the serving line, I add an apron to cover my outfit, but can't help teasing Captain Whitlock. "So, how do you like your pancakes, Cap? Medium or well-done?"

A huge grin breaks out across his face as he dispenses the perfect amount of pancake batter from a special pitcher-like container. With an exact repeated squeeze, he fills the entire grill in front of us quickly. "After about three minutes, you should see the little bubbles burst—that's when you'll know it's time to flip. Wait for another two minutes and they will be golden brown."

I grab a spatula and wave it over the perfect circles. "Got it. Is this all we're serving?"

"No, there's sausage warming in the oven ready when they need more out front. I've got juice, milk, and coffee that we'll need to monitor and refill when they look like they are running low."

"Sounds great."

We work in companionable silence as the sounds of excited attendees filling the tables in the truck bays increases. Jasper turns up the Christmas tunes in the kitchen a little louder, and I'm bopping along to the beat when he finally clears his throat getting my attention.

"Edward was driving your truck the other night."

I shrug, trying to play it off as not a huge deal, but when I found a candy cane hooked to the steering wheel the next morning, I was grinning all day. There was a little note with it that said, "You're a lot like a candy cane, sweet and a little twisted—E". I tucked the note in my bra for safekeeping and thought about licking his candy cane all day long.

"Uh… yeah. He helped with setting up our tree at the house."

"Tyler and Jacob were… disappointed at his arrival. No. The better way to put it is they were green with envy."

I roll my eyes.

"He likes you."

"I like him."

"This isn't an easy life, but you already know that considering your father."

I nod.

"That's why I believe you'll be good for him. I worry about Edward being alone. He hasn't opened up to the possibility of spending his time with anyone else, since he was hired two years ago. What we see, every day, really wears on the soul, and depression can be a sneaky bastard. He may not want to talk about it, but…"

"I know. I'll be there when he does."

"Alice can help too. She's dealt with my ornery ass for years."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

-OOO-

The squeals and screams of the room full of children ring out when the wail of the siren gets closer. Emmett is still riding in the passenger seat in full costume with the window down and his arm out waving to everyone. But what concerns me instantly is that Edward isn't behind the wheel; it's Mike.

I squeeze Alice's arm when I realize that Edward is nowhere in sight. "Where's Edward?" I whisper, as dread fills me from head to toe.

"I'm sure he will be back soon. Try not to panic."

My alarmed eyes find her calm ones instantly.

"Right. There's probably a reasonable explanation."

"Let's get Emmett inside and start working through this massive line of kids."

"Okay."

"Take a few deep breaths. We've got this."

I nod as we watch Emmett walking toward us. When he finally closes the distance and sits in the special area Alice created. My nerves and curiosity need some answers before I can focus.

I lean in close. "Edward is okay?"

"Yes. He rode to the hospital with Lauren and Eric."

My eyes widen in panic.

"He's a universal donor—O negative."

"O negative?"

"It's rare, but he's one of the few who can donate to any blood type. They have him on a regular donation schedule, but due to the accident, he decided to make his donation immediately."

I nod, feeling the relief at Emmett's words. "Thank you."

He lowers his voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm better now."

Emmett gives me a knowing grin. "Okay, let's do this. Who's first? Ho, ho, ho!"

Alice waits for the first child to climb onto Santa's lap, ready to handle the photos while I move into position, preparing myself for maintaining order as the gatekeeper between Santa and his adoring fans.

-OOO-

Edward arrives at the fire station when we have about twenty kids left, and it's nearly impossible for me to focus, but I keep the line moving, as I watch him greet my father across the room. They smile and laugh at something Edward says, then he glances in my direction, offering a wave. I return it with a grin, but the urge to run and jump into his arms and kiss him senseless is overwhelming. I stay put, watching the exchange continue, then my father departs for his overnight shift.

When the last kid shares his Christmas wishes and is on his way home, Emmett makes his way to the bunkroom to change. I know I can't stay away any longer and move to where Edward's sitting at a table finishing a stack of reheated pancakes, surrounded by Mike, Jasper, Ty, and Jacob.

"Do you want my spot, Bella?" Mike offers, preparing to stand.

But Edward reaches out preventing his departure and pushes away from the table, pointing to his lap. "I've got a spot for my favorite elf right here."

My smile widens, and there's no chance I'm turning that offer down. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

I wrap an arm around his shoulders while one of his wraps around my waist. His other hand squeezes my knee, but he leaves it resting there and tilts his head to mine. I lean closer, placing a quick peck on his lips.

"I like your costume. You look nice, not naughty, like I expected, but I know better." He winks.

I whisper a promise in his ear. "I'll show you naughty."

"I have no doubt."

We turn back toward the others at the table as the conversation has ceased, and all are focused on us.

Jacob and Ty appear stunned, but Jacob is the first to speak. "Wow. I didn't see that coming."

Mike and Jasper share a knowing look.

"What did I tell you, Cap?" Mike boasts, smiling from ear to ear. "I know I'm busy with Jess and the pregnancy, but I also know Bella. We went to high school together, and Edward was driving her truck. She never lets _anyone_ drive the Beast."

"Hey, I rebuilt that engine," Jacob shares, holding up two fingers. "Twice."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mike questions.

Jacob defends. "I'm saying, I've been behind the wheel of the Beast."

Mike isn't buying it. "Not the same. At all."

"I went to high school with Bella too," Ty interrupts, shaking his head. "But I had no idea either."

Edward pats my knee, distracting me from their conversation. "Are you working today?"

"No, but I am tomorrow."

"All right, guys. Enough sitting around." Jasper stands. "We need to finish cleaning, fold up the tables and chairs for storage, and get the trucks back inside. Edward, we'll see you tomorrow."

"You got it, Cap." Edward kisses my cheek. "I have something for you. Will you come with me?"

Oh, I'd be more than happy to come with you. I giggle, but I suspect Edward knows I'm having naughty thoughts when he squeezes my leg.

"Upstairs," he clarifies.

"Sure." I stand, and Edward joins our hands, leading me toward the stairs when we see Emmett.

"Are you two out of here?" he asks.

Edward nods. "Yeah. Thanks, man. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Garrett will be here within the next hour for his shift. So, no worries. See you later, Bella."

"Bye, Emmett."

Edward pulls me along behind him up the stairs. "Come on, I need to grab my bag."

"Why am I getting the impression you aren't working tonight either?"

"Because I donated blood earlier, and now, I have a mandatory twenty-four hours off from work. Emmett has agreed to take the rest of my shift. So, I wonder what I should do?" He wiggles his eyebrows as we enter the room.

"You're asking me?"

He leans closer, kissing my lips, but pulling away too soon. "Yes. I thought, if you would like, we could spend it together."

My smile widens at the thought. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Any ideas? And I should share that I'm prohibited from any strenuous activities for twelve hours."

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, interlacing my hands behind his neck, as his move to my waist. Now that we're alone, I can't hold back and need more of him, especially those lips.

"I have some ideas."

I crush my mouth to his as my kisses are returned with a heated frenzy of want and need, stoking the fire building between us. His hands slide along my back, pulling my entire body flush with his, eliciting tiny grunts and groans when our mouths meet again and again. My fingers weave through his wild wavy hair, and I tilt his head, pushing and pulling him to my will until he breaks away.

"Bella." He gasps, touching his forehead with mine as his ragged breath fans across my face. "What you do to me."

I can't keep the proud silly smile off my face while trying to control my breathing. "So, you would be ready for strenuous activities around what time?"

"Eleven tonight, but that's still ten hours away." He grins, pulling back, but pecking my lips once more while lacing our fingers together. "I have an idea, and I think you will love it."

"Are you wearing a shirt during this activity? Because I'm on board with going topless."

"You're such a naughty elf. No one is going topless."

"That's no fun, and I think you like my naughtiness," I tease.

"Oh, Bella. I do." He smirks, lifting our joined fingers to his lips, leaving a sweet kiss on the back of my hand.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, like… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 8**

"This is for you." He holds out a red and white wrapped gift with excitement, anticipation dancing in his beautiful green eyes.

I give the package a good shake, but the contents seem to be firmly in place. "I wonder what it could be?"

"Open it."

"You don't want me to wait?"

"Absolutely not." Edward grins, rubbing his hands together.

I slide my hand along the seam, tearing away the paper to reveal a ready-to-make gingerbread house kit. I'm a little confused at the gift idea, but he continues with an explanation.

"Since you enjoy baking cookies and all the traditional Christmas stuff, I thought it would be fun to build one together."

I don't share that I only enjoy baking cookies for _him_, but he doesn't need to know that.

"A gingerbread house."

"Yes. Have you ever made one?"

"No. This would be a first."

His smile widens at my words. "You'll love it. The gingerbread smells almost as wonderful as a freshly cut Christmas tree. My mother creates a custom one every year all from scratch. I thought this would save time, and it could be something we do together."

My heart lifts, galloping at a frantic pace at the thought of building a home together, and it isn't the one I'm holding made of gingerbread. But I know I'm getting way ahead of myself.

"She always says there aren't enough candy decorations in these types of kits. So, I'm suggesting a trip to Thriftway, before going back to your house. Unless you have other plans."

I chuckle at the thought because I'm positive if I did, I would bail on them immediately. "It sounds like we're off to Thriftway."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? It's like my second home." I can barely contain my grin. He has no idea how much time I've spent there, trying to impress him this holiday season. "Come on, grab your bag and we'll stop by the kitchen to get my coat and purse, then we'll be on our way."

"All right." He kisses my cheek and hurries toward the wall of lockers, pulling his bag from inside without releasing my hand. "Would it be okay if I drive your truck again?"

His excitement over the littlest of things has me grinning from ear to ear. "Sure."

-OOO-

Edward's carrying our basket filled with an assortment of Christmas candies in one hand while mine is firmly in his other one. I've never seen anyone so delighted about grocery shopping, but I have to admit, we aren't purchasing the normal stuff.

We have green and red sprinkles, classic peppermints, candy canes, M&Ms, and mini cookies, which he swears make the best roof shingles. I'm skeptical about layering cookies on top of cookies as it seems like an unnecessary expense, but since he's footing the bill, I'm happy to go along with his plans.

I also question the extra gingerbread men cookies and icing. But Edward's adamant that we not eat the house, and now, all I can think about is taking a bite out of it at some point. I'm positive it will be delicious, but especially if he believes decoy cookies are necessary.

There's only one check-out lane open, and I recognize the cashier instantly, saying a little prayer this will all go smoothly while we wait for our turn.

"Maybe we should stop and get something to eat?" I suggest, hoping he doesn't hear my growling stomach. But it seems like forever since I had pancakes this morning.

"Oh, yeah? What sounds good?"

"Well, we don't have many choices, and since we had pizza last time, how about Chinese food?"

"South North Gardens?"

"Yes. That one's my favorite."

"Do you want to eat there or carry-out?"

"Carry-out."

"I'll call in our order and we can pick it up when we finish here. What do you normally get?" He asks after removing his phone from his pocket and searching for the number.

"Hi, Bella. Back again?" Leah asks, as she scans the items in our basket.

"Hey, Leah. Yeah, you know me with the never-ending shopping list." I laugh nervously because now is not the time to chit-chat over what I've been buying religiously for the past few weeks.

"We just restocked your favorite tubs of coo—"

"No! No! Not this trip." I'm quick to cut off her next words, as they will blow my secret of how to make Edward's favorite Christmas cookies. "I'm all stocked up. Thanks."

"Your favorite tubs of what?" he prompts, looking between the two of us, no longer focusing on his contacts list.

"Uh… you know me… always purchasing supplies—_tubs_ of this, _tubs_ of that. I'm a busy baker these days." He doesn't look convinced at my explanation, so I scramble to share another explanation. "But I love the little tubs of ice cream, especially the seasonal Christmas flavors. You would probably love the Christmas cookie one, but uh, I can't get enough of the peppermint bark. It always sells out quickly."

Oh, God. I wish I would just shut up. I'm not sure he will buy this, as no one calls pints of ice cream—tubs, well, maybe the bigger sizes they do. But I need to throw him off this trail so we can move away from any conversation about the cookie dough tubs I've been buying as though they're going to stop making them.

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, they are always so expensive that I try to limit myself not to going overboard."

"Do you want me to run back to the frozen section and grab some? My treat."

I glance past his shoulder at the growing line of impatient customers. "No, let's not hold up the line any longer. We've got a house to build."

His whole face lights up with the reminder of our plans, and he refocuses on paying for our supplies. "That we do."

-OOO-

Temperatures are plummeting and the winds pick up while snowflakes fall on our drive back home. The smell of our food next to me on the seat has my mouth watering, and I'm ready to snag an egg roll if Edward doesn't drive any faster. He is holding our interlaced hands on his thigh as he maneuvers the Beast through town at an amazingly slow pace.

I've been watching his handsome profile for a while from the middle seat where he insisted I should always sit when he's driving, and there isn't a chance I will ever refuse being this close to him. The early morning has me leaning my head against his shoulder as the fatigue of our breakfast with Santa catches up with me.

"I'm surprised you aren't in a hurry to get back." I suppress a yawn.

"Oh, I am, but I'm enjoying this moment too much to rush it." He raises our hands to his lips and leaves a gentle kiss on the back of mine before returning them to his lap.

The heater is on full blast, but I'm still chilled from wearing my elf costume all day. It isn't skimpy, but the material isn't that warm for the cooler weather we're experiencing. I'm looking forward to sliding into my comfy flannel pajamas soon.

"We may need to build a fire when we get home." I snuggle a little closer against his side.

"I will happily volunteer my skills."

"So, you not only put out fires, but you start them too?" I tease, because I'm like smoldering embers around him. It only takes a few kisses to fan the flames, and I'm back to a roaring fire in no time at all. "I hope you don't mind me changing into my pajamas."

I need to make sure I switch out my current bra and underwear for something a little sexier too—or maybe no bra at all.

"Not at all. Are you warming up?"

"A little." A contented sigh escapes my chest. "You know, my dad is working the overnight shift tonight."

"I know." He squeezes my hand, keeping his eyes on the road.

"We'll be alone."

"He said until three or four when I spoke with him earlier." Edward turns his head toward me, leaning closer, and presses a brief kiss on my forehead while waiting to make the last turn onto my street.

"You're welcome to stay over. I don't think he would mind."

_I know I wouldn't._

"We'll see."

We pull into the driveway, and Edward is quick to open the door, helping me down from the seat.

"I'll get the food and our bags. Why don't you unlock the front door?" He closes the driver's side door and moves around to the other side of the truck.

"Wow, look at all the snow. It's probably two or three inches." I twirl in place, tilting my head and catching as many flakes as possible in my mouth.

I reach down to see if there's enough for a snowball and can't resist when there is.

"Hey, Edward?" I call out, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He yells from the passenger seat, no doubt gathering our things, which is even better because his hands will be too full to retaliate.

When he doesn't move where I can see him, I try again.

"Edward?" I can't keep the smile off my face.

"What is it?" He stands upright and steps into view, waiting for my next words.

"How do you tell the difference between snowmen and snowwomen?" I don't wait for his reply and hurl a snowball his way, landing a lucky hit on his shoulder. "Snowballs!"

"Bella!" He warns, putting whatever he was holding back in the truck and disappears.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize, snickering while quickly shaping another, but suspect he knows better.

"You're not sorry at all." He reappears from the other side of the truck like a ninja and rapid fires two snowballs landing on my neck and chest.

"Aaack!" I hurl my second one, missing him completely when he ducks out of the way. "You can't hide from me, Edward!"

"Remember you started this," he reminds, but when he reappears, he's closer and almost around the front of the truck.

I move toward the back, but slip in my rush, feeling two snowballs land against my lower back. I squeal and fall to the ground, taking cover, but before I can make another snowball, Edward closes the distance between us with two new snowballs already in hand.

It's so cold that I can see my breath, panting between giggles. "I surrender! I surrender!"

"That's what I thought." He grins from ear to ear, drops the snowballs, and offers a cold hand to help me stand.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." My silly smile matches his.

"Uh-huh." He leans closer, planting a quick peck on my lips. "I think 'mischief' may be your middle name."

"Actually, it's Marie."

"Well, Isabella _Marie_, I will grab our things, unless you want to go another round? But you appear to be easily outmatched in a snowball fight."

"Well, Edward… what's your middle name?"

"Anthony."

"Well, Edward _Anthony_, I would be happy to share with you some of my other more proficient skills, but you said no strenuous activities until eleven. So, I suggest that we get inside, because I'm starving."

"I'll be right behind you," he promises, returning to the passenger side of the truck.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 9**

"Why do you wait until the last minute to wrap everything?" I ask Angela. "You've been shopping for months."

I add our scissors and tape from the drawer to Angela's assortment of wrapping paper on the kitchen table.

"I don't know, but thanks for offering to help."

"Sure, I enjoy this part actually. It's the shopping I hate." I select a paper, and cut a length for one of her many boxes.

"And this isn't the last minute—that would be tomorrow on Christmas Eve. Fingers crossed Ben isn't getting me a Forks Community Hospital coffee mug from the gift shop."

"Oh, I'm sure he's planning something far better than that. They have some great pens and keychains too," I tease.

"Where's Charlie?" she asks, enjoying the last of our advent wine.

"La Push. He and Billy are going fishing in the morning, but I think he's having a sleepover with Sue Clearwater."

Angela seems surprised at the news. "Really?"

"Jacob said that before I moved back, it wasn't unusual to see Dad's cruiser parked outside of Sue's home, but especially, overnight."

"Well, good for him. He's been alone for too long, and it's been years since Harry died. How's everything going with Edward? Any sleepovers for you?"

"No, not yet. Edward doesn't seem to be in any hurry. At this rate, I'll be moving batteries to the top of my Christmas wish list, because my vibe is getting quite the workout these days." I finish taping one end of the package and spin it around to work on the other.

"Aww, Bella. I'm sure it's only a matter of time, but if he isn't ready, you don't want him to have any regrets."

"I know. I need to be patient, but would it be wrong to ask for pictures of him in his gear? Holding an ax or maybe his fire hose?" I chuckle, taking a large gulp from my wine glass. "Lord knows I'm more than fond of that fire hose, and every other part of him."

"Do the two of you have plans over the next few days?"

"No. His shift will cover Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I'm filling in at the diner in the morning. I guess I'll see him on Christmas, since I'm helping with the dinner for everyone who's working."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I asked Edward if they were doing anything special, and he said no. So, I called Alice and now, she has everyone taking part in a potluck style of Christmas dinner. It should be fun."

"What are you fixing?"

"Dad had someone give him a huge ham, and there's no way the two of us can eat it all ourselves. So, I'm taking that. It's one of those that's pre-cooked and sliced, so all I need to do is glaze and heat it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Alice said no one volunteered for rolls. So, I'm doing those too. Well, Thriftway is, and I will warm them."

My phone vibrates on the table with a text, and when I see who it is, I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Is it Edward?"

"I wish. No, it's Mike." I open the text finding a picture first. "Holy smokes—Jess had the baby. Thank goodness, because she was a week overdue. Look!"

I hand Angela my phone with an adorable picture of their new little family.

"So, sweet. Jess almost had a Christmas baby. Oh—he's still texting. First babies can be stubborn."

"I'm no expert, but maybe her due date was slightly off. What else does it say?" I ask.

"Natalie Rose was born at two twenty-five this afternoon."

"Not that long ago."

"She's seven pounds, eleven ounces… and nineteen inches long. Jess and the baby are… he's still typing… at the hospital resting and both doing well."

"We should go visit tonight," I suggest, looking around at the piles of gifts that need to be wrapped, but have second thoughts to how long this will take. "Or maybe tomorrow."

Angela holds out my phone. "If all went as expected, she and the baby could be home before Christmas."

"How exciting. I'm sure Jess and Mike are relieved Natalie's finally here." I type out my congratulations and send every pink heart emoji available before tucking my phone back in my pocket.

"I would imagine, but now, the real work begins—late night feedings and diapers out the wazoo." Angela shakes her head.

"Are you and Ben thinking about starting a family?"

"We've been trying, and my mother keeps praying, but with the hours Ben works at the hospital, it's a challenge to find time together. Who knows, maybe we will have our own good news to share in the New Year?"

"I'll keep my fingers crossed. Are you worried about everything falling on your shoulders with Ben so busy?"

"Yeah, it isn't easy with him being called away for emergencies at all hours or the long shifts he works—probably the same concerns Jess has with Mike. I think the key is having family and friends you can lean on when times get tough."

"I already volunteered my babysitting services to Jess, and I will be there for you too, when the time comes."

"Thanks, Bella."

I tape a bow to the wrapped package and glance around the room, realizing there are bags of gifts in the living room too. "We better get to work or this could take all night."

-OOO-

My feet and legs are exhausted from working this morning and part of the afternoon at the diner, but I hurry home to get dinner in the oven before Dad needs to leave for work later this evening. It's Christmas Eve and I'm finishing the dishes when he pulls into the driveway. I watch out the window as he stores his fishing equipment in the garage, then walks toward the back door.

"Hey, Dad." I pause and wipe my hands on a dishtowel.

"Hey, Bella." He turns and hangs his lucky fishing hat on the hook by the door.

"Any luck out there today?" I wonder, as he isn't carrying his pail of fish.

"Yeah, I left my catch with Billy. He plans to do the cleaning and smoking then bring them for our dinner tomorrow." Dad glances around the kitchen while toeing off his boots. "Something smells good. Are you fixing the ham?"

"No, I'll start it in the morning. It doesn't take that long. I thought we could have dinner together before you go in for your shift."

"Oh—that sounds nice. What are we having?"

"Lasagna."

He grins. "One of my favorites. I'll go shower and be back shortly."

I wipe down the countertops, keeping myself busy while I wait. The bread is ready for the broiler, and the lasagna is cooling. Angela and I only have one bottle of advent wine left, and I'm planning to finish it once Dad is on his way to work. When I hear the shower turn off, I pop the cheesy garlic bread under the broiler and scoop out two portions of lasagna onto our plates. He's fully dressed in his uniform when he finally comes down the stairs, taking a seat at our kitchen table.

"This looks delicious. Did you work this morning?"

"I did. It was busy. So, I made some great tips."

"Good, that's good." He digs into his food, letting out an appreciative moan.

We eat in comfortable silence until I clear my throat, hoping for some answers. "How's Sue?"

"Sue?" He pauses eating.

"Yeah, Sue Clearwater?"

Dad shrugs. "I suppose she's good."

"I would bet she's better than good after your night together," I say, letting him know that I know what's really going on here.

"Bella—" he protests weakly.

I stop any defense in its tracks. "Why didn't you just tell me? You know I would be more than okay with it."

"You are?"

"Of course, I am."

He huffs, staring at his plate. "Leah isn't."

"That's Leah's problem. She'll learn to get over it. Isn't her mother's happiness important?"

"It is."

I offer my support. "And so is yours. Does Seth know?"

"Yes. He's still living at home, but Leah has her own place."

"Well, you can stop sneaking around with excuses about fishing trips in December—we all know." I resume eating, taking another forkful of lasagna.

"Nobody is sneaking around. Billy and I _did_ go fishing this morning, but I am sorry I'm not here more. I wasn't expecting you to move back. Sue said I should just tell you."

"Dad, I'm okay with everything."

"But that's not it, Bella. I'm thinking of moving out to the reservation. I had an offer on this place a few months ago, and when I mentioned it to Sue, she asked me to move in with her." He sits back in his chair. "I didn't know how to tell you, but it feels like my place is there… with her."

"Oh."

"Maybe Leah will learn to accept me, if I'm out there more, and she's sees us together and happy."

_Where does this leave me?_

As this thought plays on a loop inside my head, homeless seems to be the only answer, because nowhere in that invite did Sue offer _me_ a place to stay.

"Yeah. Well, um… I don't know." I struggle to recall his last words, but somehow push down my growing fears about my own newly developing homeless predicament and readdress his concerns about Leah. "It can't be easy seeing one of her father's best friends with her mother, but maybe you're right, with time, she'll open up to the idea and be more accepting. I haven't ever had any issues with her."

"That's good to hear." He nods and wipes his mouth with his napkin. "I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, but Sue really helps with… with the stresses that come with my job."

"Stresses?"

"Yeah, the burnout—the mental stress, Bella. I'm starting to feel it after years—no decades—on the force. Not just the toll from what I see every day, but the sadness and isolation. I didn't realize how bad it was until I started spending more time with her. When she's around, everything is different, and I don't feel so tired and alone. It's like she recharges me."

"Wow, I guess I didn't realize how bad it was. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner."

He waves off my concerns. "You were off at college, and I don't know… we don't really talk about that kind of stuff."

"It sounds like we should."

"I'm your father, and I shouldn't be burdening you with my troubles."

"Because, I'm your kid? You don't think I can handle it?" I challenge.

"Bella, it's different with Sue. I'm sure you can handle it, but I don't want you to think less of me." He scrubs his hands over his face. "I'm not saying this right. It's… It's just easier for me to lean on her now and then when it all gets to be too much. I'm able to relax and let go of the day. She's been taking good care of me while you were gone, and we've become close… friends. I miss not spending more time with her lately."

"Oh."

He loves her.

A sneaky grin threatens to take over my face at my father finding happiness at this point in his life, and I'll do everything I can to support him. "It's love."

He chuckles. "I suppose it is, but don't let Sue know I told you that before her."

"I won't. Your secret is safe with me, but Dad, don't wait to tell her, okay? That's something she will want to hear."

"Okay, I won't," he promises.

"Where does this leave me?"

"I don't know. The mortgage has been paid off for years, and I can keep covering the utilities, insurance, and taxes for as long as you need a place, but I think you need to figure out your next steps. I never thought this was a permanent move for you, and will understand if life takes you somewhere else—outside of Forks. I don't know how you feel about living here by yourself. You're welcome to stay, but if you decide to move on, I'll probably put the house up for sale."

"Wow. Well, I appreciate the offer, and you're right. I don't know where I'll be in six months. I suppose I should figure out something soon. Maybe I can find steady work at the hospital or something."

"There's no rush, but it's something to consider. I know it isn't any of my business, but it seems like you and Edward are getting closer. He's been here more than me lately."

"That's doubtful, but I do like him." I shrug.

"Don't think I've missed how often he visits when you're working or during the entire month of November when Jess was training you. Trust me; if you aren't there, he never stops by to chat with the rest of us."

I consider his words, but know he's probably running short on time. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Um, how about we open up our stockings and presents before you leave? I'll take care of our dishes later."

"I'm game."

We stand, moving into the living room where I retrieve our few packages from under the tree, and take down our filled stockings from the mantle.

I find gift cards to many of my favorite online stores in my stocking, along with a fancy layered hot chocolate mix, and a bag of my favorite chocolate truffles. I unwrap a large box that holds one of the softest blankets I've ever felt. It's perfect for snuggling under, and I know exactly who I would love to do more with than snuggling under it. My favorite gift is an apron that says, "May The Forks Be With You."

I'm relieved when Dad loves the new assortment of fishing lures I selected with no clue what he would prefer. I also got him a new flannel shirt, as he never seems to have enough of those for his days off. His stocking is full of little things like shaving supplies, a pair of gloves, and a small box of his favorite candy—turtles.

Dad says nothing about the extra stocking I added to the mantle earlier today, but I'm excited for when Edward will finish his shift, and hopefully, can stop by because I have a few gifts for him too.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"You too, Dad. Thanks for my gifts."

He nods. "I can't wait to try out those new lures, but I better get going before I'm late."

"Okay."

We stand, and I follow him as he prepares to depart. The two of us aren't big huggers, but I can't think of anything better than sharing one with him. When he turns back around, I open my arms, offering a hug, and he accepts without hesitation.

"I love you, Dad," I tell him when he gives me one more squeeze.

"I love you too."

He releases me, focusing on strapping on his holster, then slipping on his coat and hat.

"I wouldn't, you know, ever think less of you, no matter what. You can always talk to me about anything, but I'm glad you have Sue too."

"Thanks, Bella."

"All right, be safe. Fingers crossed you'll have a quiet evening."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." I nod, watching out the window as Dad climbs in the cruiser and leaves for the night.

After closing the door and looking at all the Christmas touches around the house, I'm a little nostalgic with the realization that this could be my last Christmas here. I have no idea where this next year will take me, and the thought of moving away from Edward saddens me more than leaving this home. I wipe away the few tears that escape and take out a glass from the cabinet in the kitchen, toasting to the end of the advent wine.

Settling on the couch, I take an appreciative sip while enjoying the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. It's one of the best we've ever had. My eyes then shift to the coffee table, and I lean forward, snapping off a corner of the gingerbread roof covered in the white frosting icicles Edward insisted it needed along the edges.

I'm filled with small bursts of joy, as I think back to its sweet construction, but especially, my favorite builder who guided me through the tips and tricks of creating such a successful little candy-covered masterpiece.

The only sounds are my chewing, which I'm sure sounds like rocks to anyone else, as the gingerbread is crunchy but sweet. When I finish that mouthful, I'm surprised by how alone I feel for the first time in months.

It's quiet—too quiet.

But sometimes quiet is good, because it means there aren't any sirens.

No emergencies in our area or beyond.

I break off a portion of a gingerbread tree and pop it in my mouth. I'm considering playing a Christmas movie when my phone vibrates in my pocket with a call. A wave of excitement races through me when I see whom it is—Edward.

I can't accept the call fast enough, but my mouth is still full of gingerbread. I hurry, swallowing as quickly as possible, because I don't want him to hang up.

"Hewoe?"

"Bella?"

I clear my throat, taking another quick sip of wine. "Yeah, sorry. I was having a…" I can't tell him I just ate part of the house. "A cookie." That's sort of true.

"One of my favorites?"

"No, some others I had sitting around." I look at the missing corner of the roof and broken tree, wondering if I'll need to make repairs on the chance he will see the house again. "What's up?"

"Well, I know you're bringing food for tomorrow, and I wouldn't ask, but…"

"What is it?"

"Emmett is making sweet potatoes with marshmallows in our kitchen here, but it's just not the same as traditional mashed potatoes with gravy. Alice said no one was planning on bringing them, and I was wondering if you would..."

"Let me guess, make mashed potatoes and gravy?"

"Yes. My mom always…"

I glance at the clock, knowing I have about thirty minutes before Thriftway closes. It's not impossible and potatoes are cheap, but I will need to leave now in order to make it in time.

"…a few lumps are okay, but my favorite is the turkey gravy, not any of the others like beef, chicken, or mushroom. It just wouldn't be the same. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you do it?"

"Of course, no big deal." I smack my forehead with my hand.

_Oh, goodness. What have I done?_

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best."

"Yeah, sure."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too."

"Good night."

"Good night, Edward."

I end our call, realizing there's no rest for the weary, and with barely two sips from my wine glass, I shake off my impending what-am-I-going-to-do-with-the-rest-of-my-life crisis and spring into action. I do a quick internet search for the simplest version of mashed potatoes and say a little prayer I can find an easy gravy solution. With my keys in hand, I rush out the door and off to Thriftway.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree. **

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 10**

It's Christmas Day, and I'm on my way to the workers' Christmas dinner. I barely have the truck in park and turned off when there's a knock on my window. I look to my left, and I'm met with Edward's smiling face, as he wastes no time opening my door.

"Hey." He leans in and kisses my lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey yourself, and Merry Christmas to you."

I'm about to hop out when he has other plans.

"Scoot over."

My eyes wander over the navy CCFD T-shirt he's wearing and consider what it would take to intercept a worn one filled with Edward's delicious scent before he does laundry. He probably has a dozen or more of these shirts, and there's no way he would miss at least one. It could be my new sleep shirt.

"Bella."

"What?" I'm jarred temporarily from my shirt confiscation plans by an impatient Edward. "Oh, but there isn't much room."

"Then we'll have to conserve space. Now, scoot."

I squeeze closer to the cooler filled with fresh from the oven ham and rolls, which is taking up most of the bench space.

"Should we restart the truck to keep warm?" I wonder, balancing on the edge of the seat.

"No, I'll take care of keeping you warm." He winks.

Edward slides into the driver's seat, slams the door, and adjusts the seat back as far as it will go.

"There." He opens his arms, inviting me on his lap. "Come on. Straddle me."

_Dear Lord._

I'm going to combust right here and now.

"Edward." I warn half-heartedly, already holding onto his shoulder while bracing a knee on the seat as he guides the other past his hip.

"Nobody's out here, and if they were, they can't see us because of where you parked."

"What's happened to my _nice_ guy? I'm not sure what you have in mind out in broad daylight, but you'll end up with me on Santa's naughty list."

He grins, pecking the end of my nose with a sweet kiss. "I can't think of a better place to be."

Fuck. Me.

As my eyes rake over this incredibly sexy man, and knowing he's so much more than what everyone sees on the surface, I have zero doubt this is how women end up pregnant. Can you get pregnant from a look alone?

With the way Edward Cullen is looking at me, my ovaries are waving a white flag in surrender. I know my heart isn't far behind, shoving stacks and stacks of poker chips to the center of the table, declaring a resounding "All In." However, my brain loops continuously on one thought: "If you aren't careful, you'll be making those damn Christmas cookies for the rest of your life."

I can't keep my smile from widening at the thought, because that wouldn't be a bad thing. I more than like the idea of including Edward in my future plans, and Dad's words from yesterday about figuring out my next steps have me considering a permanent stay in Forks.

With tentative plans forming in my head, I readjust my position settling on Edward's lap. There isn't much room between him and the steering wheel, and the last thing we need is my ass honking the horn by accident.

"Mmmm, perfect." He slides his hands over my thighs and past my backside, giving it a squeeze before his cold hands find their way under my coat and up my shirt.

"Hey!" I squeal and squirm, feeling his cool touch on the warm skin of my back. "Your hands are cold. I thought you said you would keep _me_ warm?"

"Sorry," he snickers, while slowly caressing my back, but the look on his face tells me he's anything but sorry as he tries to distract me. "They should warm up quickly. Did you bring my potatoes?"

"May-be," I sing-song, teasing him.

Of course, I have both his mashed potatoes and the _turkey_ gravy to go with them in two separate slow-cookers. I had to borrow one from Angela and one from our neighbor, Mrs. Cope, who lives across the street. I wrapped them in towels to prevent them from moving around or tipping over in the floorboard during the drive. But my teasing about the potatoes backfires when he unknowingly wiggles his fingers, tickling and causing me to shriek.

"You're ticklish?" His sneaky grin widens.

"A little."

His hands shift closer to my sides, which has me squirming to get away and accidentally honking the horn.

"Shit!" I check outside the truck, while his laughter fills the small space around us.

Thankfully, no one is in sight or exiting the building and coming to my rescue.

I use my I-mean-business babysitting voice. "Stop, or there will be no potatoes for you."

His laughter fades, but not his heart-warming smile while his gaze grows serious. "No potatoes?"

"That's right." I raise a challenging eyebrow.

"Even for me?"

"Especially, you."

"All right, all right." He removes his hands from under my coat, resting them at my waist.

"Is everyone here?" I ask, taking advantage of my position and running my fingers gently through his sexy tousled hair.

"Mmmm, that's good." His eyes close at my loving touch. "Be careful, I may start purring."

"Is that all it takes?" I taunt, lowering my voice. "I'm hoping I can get you to do more than purr."

With his eyes still closed, a full smile spreads across his perfect lips, and his hands move from my waist to around my hips, settling on my backside and giving it a not-so-gentle squeeze.

"Hey now!" I giggle. "You keep this up and we'll have a two-alarm fire on our hands."

"Thank goodness, I'm already on the scene." He smiles, avoiding my last question and going back to the previous one. "Not everyone is here yet. Eric and Lauren are on their way. They had a transport from the senior living center to the hospital, and your dad is out on patrol."

"So, you had a little mischief in mind while we wait?" I ask, considering the possibilities, because the pull to brush my lips or run my tongue along his delectable jaw is overwhelming.

I'm wetting my lips, ready to make my move, when his eyes open, and he leans forward leaving a kiss on my neck.

"Oh." I gasp, grasping his shoulders, tilting my head backward, and encouraging him to continue.

Edward places a light trail of kisses along my neck, sending chills up and down my spine. He slides one hand to the back of my neck, weaving his fingers through the hair there, while the other wraps around my body, pulling me impossibly closer against his chest.

"This may be our only chance to be alone today, and I didn't want to miss it." He jerks his head toward the building behind him. "It's madness inside. You'll see. Now, how about another kiss? I've missed you."

I have zero resistance to his request, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing our lips together. "Like this?" I ask between lingering kisses as the fire between us builds.

"Mmmm, yes," he replies huskily, capturing my mouth over and over.

The front zipper of my coat lowers, and Edward's hands slip inside instantly, roaming my clothing-covered body.

In the cramped space of the cab, our moans fill the air between unhurried kisses as I bury my fingers in his soft hair, loving the feel. When he breaks away panting for breath, I move lower, wasting no time and running my tongue along his jaw.

Good heavens, he always smells great, but damn if he doesn't taste even better than I remember.

"Bella."

His head falls backward against the headrest, and I move to the other side, savoring this moment of unfettered access.

"Mmmm, what?"

He struggles to form words, and I'm almost high-fiving myself at rendering Edward Cullen speechless.

"We're… we're fogging up the windows."

"Good. Less talking." I seize his mouth once more, wishing I could kiss him all day, and have no intention of stopping now. "More kissing."

He hums his approval of such a well-thought-out plan. I guess his mashed potatoes and gravy will have to wait a little longer.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods, ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's exchanging steamy kisses in the parking lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 11**

"I thought Bella's truck was on _fire_." Emmett glances at Edward, grinning. "It looked like the cab was filled with smoke from the station door. Little did I know... it wasn't smoke." Emmett jerks his head in our direction, while unloading my cooler of food in the kitchen. "But it was you two steaming up the windows of her truck."

"We didn't need rescuing." I scoff, setting the slow cooker full of gravy on the counter next to the mashed potatoes Edward brought inside.

"Obviously. Edward had the mouth-to-mouth covered and not even a sprig of mistletoe in sight." He winks and hurries to hold open the door for Lauren when he sees her struggling.

"I'll be back." Edward smiles and pecks my lips briefly.

"Okay."

I can't resist watching him walk away, joining the rest of the guys standing around the dessert area. A sigh escapes my lips while my mind is quick to recall our increasing levels of hot and bothered, before we were interrupted by Emmett's concern for our well-being.

Emmett follows Lauren into the kitchen. "I hope those are your grandmother's tamales."

"You know it. It wouldn't be Christmas without them." Lauren grins, setting the large foil-covered rectangular pan she's carrying next to the other food.

He puts his palms together in prayer, raising them and speaking toward the ceiling. "Amen! Lauren is making you proud, Grandma."

"Emmett, you're ridiculous." Lauren chuckles.

"You know that if I didn't push, it would be another family recipe lost for the ages."

"Hey, Alice. Bella."

"Hi, Lauren." Alice smiles and clears her throat. "Uh, Deputy Crowley was looking for you earlier."

"He was?" Her eyes brighten.

I point toward the back door. "I think he stepped out back to get some fresh air with Jacob."

"I should probably go say hi." Lauren giggles, departing the kitchen area as quickly as she arrived.

Emmett watches her walk away and shakes his head. "There must be something in the eggnog this year. First, it's Edward, and now, Lauren and… Ty?" he asks incredulously. "You saw how she lit up with the mention of him. Man, what am I doing wrong?"

Alice pats his shoulder. "Oh, Emmett. It will happen. You need patience. She's out there, and please, stop teasing Edward and Bella. I think it's great that everyone is getting along and making new connections. I have a good feeling they'll all work out."

I smile at her words. "Thanks, Alice."

"Oh, they're getting along all right. I have a feeling that Bella will be sliding down Edward's pole before the night is through."

I bite my lip, trying to contain my grin that widens at the possibility. How does Emmett know me so well? It's like he can read my mind, or maybe Edward has said something to him. I'm about to see if I can get him to spill the beans when Alice chastises him.

"Emmett! Stop being so naughty. Santa's watching." Alice tsks. "Ignore him, Bella. There's no rush. I think it's great the two of you are taking your time and getting to know one another. Jasper!"

"Yeah?" He glances in Alice's direction.

"Emmett needs something to do." She gives Emmett a little shove toward Jasper.

Jasper nods with a new job in mind. "Can you bring more bags of ice from the back freezer?"

"You got it, Cap."

With Emmett focused on another task, I help Alice remove the lids and add serving spoons to each dish.

"Alice, what did you and Jasper bring?"

"Lord have mercy, Bella. Jasper smoked a twenty-eight pound turkey." She pauses noticing my gaping mouth. "I know, dear, I know."

"That's huge."

"It's delicious too. I snuck a few bites when he was carving it earlier, but there better be a serving on everyone's plates, or I'll be eating turkey until Easter."

"I'm sure if we leave everything here, the guys will love having the leftovers."

"Good idea. Jasper fixes one every year, but a much, much smaller bird. It took everything I had to keep him from overdoing it and adding a brisket, because he claims a meal isn't complete without his beloved Texas brisket. I brought macaroni and cheese, and one of his favorites: pumpkin-pecan cheesecake. It's a great combo of cheesecake, pumpkin, and pecan pies all in one."

"I can't wait to try it." I lean in close, lowering my voice. "Between the two of us, I'm maxed out on baking Christmas cookies this year."

Alice chuckles, well aware of how I'm trying to impress Edward with all things Christmas, but especially cookies, when I confided in her my sweet intentions during our time as Santa's elves. "That's okay, Eric made some to share."

My eyes seek Eric and find him standing next to Edward who is holding a very familiar-looking Christmas cookie.

_Oh… fuck._

I can't be certain, but if my eyes are correct, Eric's going to expose Grandma Cullen's and my secret recipe. I'm distracted from Edward's furrowed brow as he listens intently to Eric, when Alice steals away my attention again.

"Bella, have you met Garrett's wife, Kate?"

"Uh, no, I don't believe I have. Hi, Kate. I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you. You're Chief Swan's daughter, right?"

"I am."

"Kate's a professional snowboarder originally from Alaska," Alice shares.

"I'm semi-retired, but still known to shred the slopes for fun now and then."

"She's an Olympian and medaled several times in the… half-pipe. Did I get that right, Kate?"

"You did, Alice. I don't compete any longer, but I'm active working with the U.S. Olympic team prospects and with several charities, like the Special Olympics."

Garrett appears suddenly, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "Kate also posed for the _Sports Illustrated_ winter sports swimsuit issue—that's how we met."

"Sounds interesting."

"I know I'll never forget it." He wiggles his eyebrows. "She was at Whistler to do the photo shoot, and I was there on holiday with my buddies. One look at this sexy woman wearing not much more than a bikini, mittens, and snow boots on the side of a snow-covered mountain had me hooked in an instant. I knew right then I would follow her anywhere."

Kate chuckles. "I'm lucky I didn't get frostbite that day."

"Garrett, I remember you saying you were Canadian, but I didn't know you were from Vancouver."

"I'm not. I'm from Halifax, which is over six thousand kilometers away from B.C."

"Wow, almost the other side of the world." I chuckle. "How did your family react to you moving so far from home?"

"They weren't happy at first, as I'm from a long line of firefighters and Halifax is the oldest fire department in Canada, so of course, they'd hoped I'd stay there. But I love what I do here and where I am, and don't want to give that up or Kate."

"Why Forks?" I wonder.

"I was looking for a job in the Seattle area because Kate was already living there and saw an advertisement that Clallam County was searching for firefighters. I met with Cap, and the rest is history. We love it here."

"We still return to Halifax regularly to visit with Garrett's family. His grandmother insisted on our first Christmas together that I learn their Acadian French family favorites—so Garrett would always have them no matter where we live." Kate points toward a large golden brown pie nestled among the other food. "His father taught me how to make Acadian Christmas Meat Pie, which is absolutely delicious. This recipe was handed down through Garrett's family for years, and it is basically a pie filled with ground beef and pork, spices and potatoes."

"I love it and also her for having the patience to endure my father's meticulous instructions." He leans down, wraps his arms around her shoulders while standing behind her, and places a sweet kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks to Kate, Gran's famous meat pie will live on forever."

It's easy to see the love Garrett and Kate have for one another, causing me to wonder how others see Edward and me. Do we look at each other like they do?

Kate pats his arm. "I hope you like it. Garrett's father is such a sweet man. If you ever meet him, you will understand that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"We also brought butter tarts. You'll have to try one, Bella. They're delicious too. I'm going to go sneak one before we eat." Garrett glances around the full room. "It looks like everyone is here, but I think we're waiting for your father to return."

At the mention of my dad, I scan the room and my eyes find Sue talking with Billy, Jacob's father. "Save a butter tart for me. I need to say hello to a few faces I recognize too."

But before I can make it across the room, I'm intercepted by one of the sexiest firefighters on Earth who pulls me out of view and behind one of the trucks with a growing smirk on his handsome face.

"Bel-la," he taunts. "I know your…"

I crash my lips to his, cutting off what he's about to say. I'm determined to wipe that smug all-knowing, crooked grin from his face, even though there's no chance of un-jingling those sleigh bells. But maybe with a little extra holiday spirit, I can distract him by stoking the embers and convincing him to add a log to our growing fire.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 12**

I think stolen kisses may be my favorite, but any kiss I share with Edward is something to be cherished, especially along the neck or jaw. So, when we're interrupted at the prompting of the station's emergency alarm, I smile through my assurances.

"You should hurry," I encourage.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He listens to the loudspeaker then pecks my lips sweetly one more time. "I promise, I'll see you later."

At my nod, I watch him dart for their turnout area where his boots are waiting for him to step into while he puts on his hood. I move to the side and out of the way as the other firefighters follow his lead while the doors automatically lift as they prepare for departure. Edward pulls up his pants, positions his suspenders, and throws on his coat. He grabs his helmet, mask, and gloves, then climbs behind the wheel in less than a minute.

Both engines roar to life with Jasper behind the wheel of the other while Garrett joins Edward and Emmett takes his spot next to Jasper. Lauren and Eric are the first to leave in their ambulance while Ty and Jacob follow closely behind them. Edward gives me a last smile and a wink before pulling out of the station. The wail of their sirens fade, as I watch Edward trail Jasper until all the vehicles are out of sight.

There are other sirens I hear in the distance as volunteer firefighters race to the scene. I know the Clallam County Sheriff's officers will probably be included on the call depending on the emergency's location. So, I could be hearing them too.

With a heavy sigh, I return to the kitchen area, and I'm met with an array of somber faces.

Alice is the first to speak as we look over our huge spread of food. "They'll be back. Let's close the doors and keep the cold out."

"Maybe we should eat," Sue suggests.

"I think we should wait." I'm reluctant to agree as my appetite dwindles at the disappointment of Edward's departure. "I thought we were all going to eat Christmas dinner together."

"Bella, it could be hours. Everything will be cold by then. Trust me. They would want us to go ahead without them," Alice reassures.

I don't like the sound of that, but eventually concede, adding small spoonfuls of everything to my plate. Once we're seated at one end of the table, we join hands, and Alice leads us in prayer.

"Lord, help those who are running toward the danger, help the victims and offer them comfort, be with those families who will be impacted by this emergency. Lord, be with all of those who are involved. We offer our prayers of safety, protection, hope, and comfort in your name. Amen."

"Amen." I whisper the prayer, feeling the impact of her words more heavily than I have ever considered them in my life, and I fight back the tears threatening to fall.

Everyone is making small talk and enjoying our meal together, while I can't focus on anything other than who's missing from this table as I push forkfuls around my plate.

I've always known there are risks associated with my father's job, even in the tiny town of Forks, but this is really what he was talking about the other night—the wear and tear of the unexpected at all hours, being called away and rushing to someone's rescue. Life can change in an instant over a domestic dispute, petty theft, or routine traffic stop. While I've always prayed for his safety, I don't think I've ever thought the possibility was high that I would lose him while on the job. Maybe I've been too naïve about the real dangers he faces every day.

But now, I feel like there's a shift inside of me—a real awareness, because _Edward_ is one of those leading the charge, rushing into a burning building or some other hazardous situation. He's putting his life on the line with every call to save those at risk, balancing on the razor-thin edge between life and death. Everything feels more fragile than I ever remember.

I'm jarred from my thoughts when Alice's arms envelope me in a much-needed hug as I let out the sob I've been trying to contain.

"I'm sorry." My voice trembles as I squeeze my eyes closed, taking a deep breath. "I'm normally much stronger than this. Your prayer set off something I wasn't expecting."

"Hey, I understand." Alice pulls way, brushing the hair away from my face. "Everything's changed hasn't it?"

"I thought we were just having fun. I tease, flirt, and bake cookies. It's so easy being with him."

"Love makes us vulnerable in ways we never dreamed."

"Oh, God. I love him." I lower my voice, shaking my head. "It-it's too fast. We just met."

"Bella, you didn't just meet. The two of you have been dancing around one another for the past couple of months. And who says that love comes with a timeline? When you know, you know." She rubs soothing circles on my back. "More importantly, he needs you. Don't underestimate his readiness for more either."

"How in the world do you do this? What if… How do you keep your sanity when Jasper rushes off to face the unknown, on every dispatch?"

"I love him with my whole heart and hold nothing back, even on the days I want to throttle his ass for being an ass." She chuckles. "I'm not going to tell you it will be easy, because I think you already know the challenges that lie ahead of you. Remember, you can always talk with any of us."

"Thank you." I glance around the table filled with understanding smiles.

-OOO-

After we finish eating, or nibbling on my part, I help create individual meals for everyone who's missing, using the special compartment style containers Alice found in a storage cabinet. We fill their two refrigerators full, and I tuck some meals away in the Police Department's break room refrigerator too. But despite our collective hopeful wishes, no one returns from the earlier call.

We leave the fire station's kitchen in pristine condition, and I bid everyone farewell with hugs all around. I grab my coat, return to my desk, and complete some odds and ends to pass the time before my shift tomorrow afternoon. No matter how long I attempt to drag out the tasks, I finish them before Edward returns.

With a heavy sigh and nothing else left to do, I drive home, deciding to return the borrowed slow cookers to Mrs. Cope and Angela tomorrow. The house is quiet when I arrive, but I turn on the Christmas tree lights and locate one of my favorite Christmas movies, _The Holiday_, before running upstairs to shower, change into my pajamas, and slip on some fluffy soft socks.

After returning downstairs with my wet hair twisted into a bun on top of my head, I'm ready to warm up the room with a cozy fire and use a quick start firelighter to get it going. As I wait for the fire to take off, I retrieve extra wood from our pile off the back porch and bring it inside, going back to the kitchen to find something to drink.

Out of wine and not a fan of Dad's beer, I fix myself a hot chocolate, settle on the couch under my new blanket, and start the movie. It doesn't take long before I wish I were besties with Amanda or Iris and spending the holidays in a glamorous Los Angeles home with the sweetest neighbor or a quaint English cottage outside of London.

I contemplate Iris's observations about love and its power to alter or define our lives. I'm a bit emotional as my day started with full-blown lust while making out with Edward in my truck. But Alice's words about love—that I love Edward and the possibility he could be on the road of love with me—has me rattled. Is it really that easy?

Nothing else about my life is easy. I have no steady job, but loads of student debt. While I have a roof over my head, currently, my living situation is tentative. I can always move in with my mother in Florida and find a job there, but it isn't Forks, which is where Edward calls home.

As the movie wraps, I'm back in the kitchen going through the pantry, hoping to find fettuccine because the movie has me craving it. But the closest thing we have is a can of chicken noodle soup, and that's not really that close. I look for the can opener because warm and comforting seems like the best option.

When I return to the living room, I add more wood to the dying fire, bringing it back to a full blaze. I hear sirens faintly throughout the evening, but not a word from Edward. It doesn't help that I'm checking my phone every fifteen minutes or less. I finish my soup and break off the front door to the gingerbread house, enjoying its sweet, crunchy goodness while watching _Bridget Jones's Diary_. I doze throughout the movie, but startle awake after midnight, when my phone vibrates with a text.

**Tough night.**

**I'll be by for some clothes later ****in case you hear me.**

**Then I'll stay at Sue's.**

**Night, Bella.**

It's been about five minutes since Dad sent the text, but I type out a reply quickly.

_Okay._

_Thanks for letting me know._

_Good night, Dad._

_I love you._

I don't have to wait long for his response.

**Love you too.**

With no other texts, I shut off the television and all the lights downstairs except for the Christmas tree lights, so Dad can see when he gets here. I grab my phone and go upstairs, ready to crawl into bed, calling it a night after plugging it into my charger and checking it one last time to find no new texts.

Sleep evades me as I toss and turn, alternating between too hot or too cold. I try moving into a comfortable position on my right side first. When that doesn't work, I move to my stomach before eventually ending up on my left side. When I've made a complete corkscrew, I remove my socks, tossing them toward the end of my bed.

Blankets on. Blankets off. Maybe only the sheet is enough. I re-fluff my pillow, then trade it for the other, which feels cooler on my neck. My hair is everywhere and driving me crazy. I redo my messy bun, locating it back to the top of my head rather than its current location where it has migrated, tugging random strands painfully at the roots.

I check the clock on my phone as another hour ticks by and consider my options from the bathroom medicine cabinet that would help me fall asleep. At some point, I must have fallen asleep because my body suddenly jerks me wide awake.

I check my phone for the time and find it's nearly three in the morning when I see headlights flash across my bedroom walls. I listen closely for the closing of a car door, but hear a soft knock on the front door. I can't move downstairs fast enough, and a quick check of the driveway out the front window has me unlocking the door as fast as my fingers will allow.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe, ****but before he can share his new information, he'll be called away for a day full of emergencies and rescues.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 13**

Even in the low light, I can see the fatigue of the day settling on his handsome face.

"Hey, Santa. Did you finish all the deliveries to the good little girls and boys?" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows. "Ready to give the naughty list another look?"

"Hey." Edward smiles and slumps against the doorjamb, appearing relieved I'm awake. "I'm sorry it's so late… or early. Did I wake you?"

_Dear Lord._

Even exhausted he looks positively delicious from head to toe, while I probably look like some deranged elf after trying to fall asleep for hours. I'm wearing my new, "I'm the Winey Elf" T-shirt that Angela gave me with a pair of green men's boxers. I reach up, tug the ponytail holder from my hair, and slide it on my wrist. After running a hand through my rat's nest, I say a little prayer it doesn't look horrendous.

"No. I couldn't sleep." I wave off his concern, opening the door wider. "Come on inside."

"Sorry, if I smell like smoke. I showered twice."

"No apologies." I circle my arms around his waist, giving it a squeeze and inhaling his comforting scent. "You always smell great."

He wraps his arms around me, swaying us back and forth and leaving a kiss on the top of my head. "I just needed to hold you."

I melt into his arms at his sweet words because wrapped around him is one of the best places to be. When he slows our movements, I tilt my head, lifting on my toes until our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

I could snuggle him all night, but wonder if he's hungry. "Did you have time to eat earlier?" I'm curious as to how close I got to Mama Cullen's mashed potatoes and turkey gravy, as I purchased several jars of premade gravy and simply warmed them in the slow-cooker.

"Yeah. Everything was delicious and tasted just like my mom's gravy. Thank you."

I nearly snicker at his kudos, as I'm blowing the lid off of the Cullen family secret recipes this holiday season—first Grandma's cookies and now his mother's gravy. Despite what he thinks, the Cullen women are short cut cooks. I already know, if we ever meet, I'm going to love them.

Edward reluctantly ends our embrace and holds out a reusable insulated thermal bag I recognize from Thriftway. "Here, this is for you."

"What could it be?" I grin, opening the bag to discover a pint of my favorite peppermint bark ice cream, and a pint of the Christmas cookie version too. "Edward! Thank you and exactly my size."

"I thought they would fit." He winks.

"You know me so well. I should put them in the freezer, because it looks like my breakfast plans are coming together with minimal effort."

He follows me into the kitchen, and when I turn on the light, I notice the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes instantly. I pause, cupping his jaw with my hand, and he leans into my loving touch. My thumb traces gently along his cheekbone, pecking his lips with another kiss.

"Couldn't sleep?" My fingers linger along his jaw.

He releases a deep sigh. "It was a difficult day."

I nod, moving toward the refrigerator. "Dad sent me a text earlier, saying something along the same lines. He went to Sue's house, but said he was stopping by here first. I don't know if he's been here or not yet."

"Your dad finished his shift and left the station before Emmett and me."

He watches from the doorway while I put the ice cream away.

"Oh." I look toward the back door for any sign of Dad's stuff hanging from the hooks but find nothing.

"I went to Emmett's for a beer, but after an hour, he kicked me out and said I wasn't very good company."

I wave off his concern. "Pshh. Emmett doesn't know what he's talking about. You're always great company. Can I take your coat for you?"

"Nah, I've got it." He shrugs it off, hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. "Instead of staying at my apartment, all I could think about was how I wished I were here… with you."

I gasp, surprised by his words. "Edward…"

Maybe Alice is right about him and us.

Before I can figure out how to respond, he removes a red envelope from his jacket pocket and hands it to me.

"I also got you something else."

He has no idea that I need nothing else—having him here with me is such an incredible gift itself, but I willingly accept his offered envelope. Sliding my finger under the edge of the flap, I remove the card and snicker while reading his handwritten words out loud.

"Poinsettias are red… December skies are blue… All of my naughty thoughts…" I flip it open. "Involve a very naked me and you." There's even a hand-drawn red heart inside.

_Oh, sweet goodness._

I _am_ rubbing off on him. And hopefully, rubbing other things together soon.

I can't contain my giggle when I realize he has the heart of a dirty poet with so much potential. And now, all I can think about are saucy limericks I'd like to write about him…

_There once was a fireman from Chicago,_

_Who's had me hustling cookies and joe._

_His muscles are fine, like my favorite red wine,_

_I'm hoping to find his cock, wrapped with a bow._

"Too much?" He asks, interrupting my thoughts before I can add a second verse.

I let out a not-so-ladylike snort. "Not at all. It's perfect." _You're_ perfect… for me.

My eyes dance with delight over my new favorite word… _naked_.

Edward points to the gift card from our local coffee shop tucked inside. "I have it on good authority that you favor hot chocolate rather than coffee. There should be enough for you to enjoy one whenever the mood hits throughout the rest of the season."

"Thank you. That's sweet."

And he wants to get _naked_. With me.

There's nothing better than that, but let's see if I can get us at least halfway there and turn his _thoughts_ into reality.

"I have a gift for you too." I slide my hand in his, switch off the kitchen light, and pull him with me to the living room. "Go ahead and have a seat."

He stops suddenly, releases my hand, and sits on the edge of the couch, surveying our creation from every angle. "Bella, what happened to our gingerbread house? It looks like…"

"Uh… would you believe urban blight?" I suggest.

"In Forks?"

"What about a gang of elves? You know, those South Pole elves are full of mischief."

"Someone's been eating it." His eyes narrow, finding mine. "The front door is missing and so are some of the shutters. Half of this tree is broken, and a corner of the roof is gone."

"Tornado?"

"In December?"

"Will you forgive me and take any solace in the fact that they were all scrumptious?" I share a nervous chuckle and grab the remaining present from under the tree, hoping to distract him with a joke. "Knock knock."

"Scrumptious." He shakes his head in disbelief. "You ate our house."

I take the spot next to him on the couch. "How do you feel about the words _nibbled strategically_? It's still here. Knock, knock."

"Bella." He warns, but I can see the moment I'm off the hook, when a slow smile spreads across his face. "Who's there?"

"Mary."

"Mary who?"

"Merry Christmas." I hold out the gift. "Will you forgive me? Apparently, edible architecture is a weakness of mine. I had no idea, and you left me here all alone with temptation, staring me in the face every night."

"Of course, you're forgiven."

"Great. Now, open your present."

I watch as he tears away the paper and opens the box.

"Pajamas?" He questions, while his fingers glide over the red silky material.

"Yes! You will love this. In one of my favorite Christmas movies, a character describes the most perfect meet-cute where a man and woman need something to sleep in. So, they go to the same men's department store. The man says to the salesperson, 'I just need the bottoms.' The woman says, 'I only need the top.' They look at each other and that's how they meet. It's cute and romantic."

"But we've already met."

"I know, but you can keep the pants, and I'll wear the top, then you can… sleep over." I watch him closely as I continue to explain. "Here. Together. They're much more comfortable than your regular clothes."

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "You want me to sleep over?"

"Yes." And I wouldn't mind seeing you shirtless.

I call this my Half-Naked Plan. Fingers crossed it's successful.

I expand on my offer. "I'll empty a drawer of my dresser, then whenever you're available to stay, you'll already have something to wear. You're also welcome to leave anything in it. I understand you work all hours while mine are more consistent, but maybe this would make it easier for us to spend time together."

My eyes wander over his CCFD T-shirt, hoping at least two of those will find a new home here too. I would love to have a worn one filled with his delicious scent in my regular sleep rotation.

"Well, let's get changed then." He hands me the top from the box and keeps the bottoms.

"Yeah?" I can't believe my plan worked.

"Yeah. Maybe you would be willing to watch a Christmas movie too?"

A movie? I had only planned on watching him, but if it's a movie he wants, then it's a movie he gets.

I recall his mentioning that he loves _The Polar Express_ and probably didn't get a chance to watch it on Christmas Eve as he had to work. "I know the perfect one."

Edward glances toward the fireplace. "How about I revive your fire?"

_Fuck, yes!_

"You always do." I say under my breath, but I think he heard me by the smirk on his face.

"It looks like you still have some glowing embers from this evening."

I nod and smile. "Sounds perfect. I'll go change. You're welcome to change upstairs or use the bathroom down here."

"Okay. I'll use the one here. We'll be faster that way."

"I'll be right back," I promise.

I can't race upstairs fast enough, eager to return. Stopping in the bathroom, I brush my teeth and run a brush through my hair before slipping into my bedroom. My T-shirt goes flying as I slide the red satiny men's top over my head and shimmy out of my green boxers. An audit of my underwear drawer turns up zero sexy possibilities. So, I focus on color instead and choose a pair of black bikini ones when my red ones are not to be found. If only I had something with ribbons or bows, then Edward would be tempted to unwrap me as well.

I move to my nightstand, digging through the disorder, and wonder if I can covertly stash some condoms in my empty Christmas stocking since it's still hanging downstairs. It sounds like we're only cuddling and watching a movie, but I want to be prepared for anything. I tuck a strip of three into my waistband, because if things heat up, it's good to know I'll have them close at hand.

Standing in front of my floor-length mirror, I run my hands through my hair once more. The long waves are kind of wild and everywhere. I shorten the sleeve length with two careful turns of the cuffs, then strategically unbutton two buttons at the bottom and near the neck, hoping to stir more than Edward's curiosity.

Realizing I've probably been gone longer than necessary, I hurry back downstairs, but I'm thankful to be holding onto the railing. Because if I wasn't, I would miss the final steps and be ass over elbows at the sight stretched out before me.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, ****like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe, ****but before he can share his new information, he'll be called away for a day full of emergencies and rescues.**

**He'll make a surprise visit to exchange Christmas presents and accept an invitation for a sleepover…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 14**

_Holy shit._

The firelight illuminates his unblemished skin, giving it a warm glow, and my mouth waters as my eyes wander over every perfect inch from head to toe. Edward is stretched out on our couch, which can barely contain him, with his bare feet hanging over the armrest.

_Fuck—_even his _feet _are sexy.

I step closer, wanting a better view of his bare chest and arms that are on full display. His eyes are closed, but he has an arm tucked behind his head, inadvertently flexing one of his sculpted biceps while the other arm is draped casually across his stomach.

My jealous fingers twitch with the thought of exploring every well-defined curve with delicate touches, and I wonder if _he's _ticklish. I lick my lips as my tongue zeros in on his abs, begging to be traced, while my eyes delve lower.

His pajama pants are sitting low on his hips, giving me a peek at the waistband of his underwear, but I'm unable to look anywhere else other than the prominent bulge topped off with the tied bow of the drawstring of his pants, which I swear is calling my name.

_Bella…_

_Guess what's waiting for you to unwrap…_

My eyes shift slightly higher, noticing a sparse dusting of fine hairs and the eye-catching muscles of his hips—forming a pronounced "V" and directing my eyes lower again.

_Santa brought you a present…_

_The firefighter you've been fantasizing about…_

_Pull on that innocent looking string…_

I wonder what it would take for his fire hose to spring a leak.

_You know you want to…_

_A little tug is all it needs…_

He is so tempting. Of course, I want to explore all areas of Edward, especially the ones I can't see. I squeeze my hands into fists to prevent me from reaching out and waking him before I'm ready.

Walking cautiously toward the mantel, I remove the condoms from my waistband and slip them into my stocking with barely a sound. The warmth of the fire feels great on my bare legs, but I glance toward Edward making sure his eyes are still closed and that the transfer went undetected. When I see nothing has changed, I step lightly toward the movie cabinet, open it quietly, and locate _The Polar Express. _

A popping from one of the burning logs causes me to jump and nearly drop the movie, but does nothing to bother Edward's peaceful slumber. Carefully, I open the movie case and load it into the player, hoping the whirring of the disk isn't as loud as it seems. I turn on the television and lower the volume while the movie plays through previews until it reaches the main menu, waiting for me to start the movie.

With the movie's easily recognizable tunes playing softly in the background, I walk back toward Edward and sit perched on the edge of the coffee table. I watch his serene expression and wonder the best method for waking him without startling. I know my father is a light sleeper and would imagine Edward is too, being on alert at all hours of the night. I don't want to alarm him, and he may not remember he's here with me.

I move closer, kneeling next to the couch, and reach out, sliding my cool hand around the warm one resting on his stomach. His eyes open instantly at my touch.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Bella." His voice is husky, but the sound of him saying my name brings a smile to my face.

I could get used to waking him up. He may prefer some of my other methods too. Edward looks around the room, glancing at the television screen, the fireplace, and the lit Christmas tree. I squeeze his hand, and he focuses back on me.

"We're at my place, remember? You came over?"

He clears his throat and nods. "Yeah. I remember. What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"Sorry, I thought I would rest my eyes while I waited for you."

"You're tired. Would you rather sleep than watch a movie?"

"No, but I need to see my present first." Edward's crooked grin reappears, then he twirls his finger. "Stand up and turn around for me."

My whole body warms at his request and I stand, doing a slow spin while I feel his eyes rake up and down my body.

"What do you think?" I ask once I've made the full circle. "I've never walked a runway, but I think my one-day career as a live mannequin is finally paying off."

Edward chuckles as I hold still, striking one pose and holding it, then moving to another until he's seen enough.

"You're too far away." He waves me closer.

After moving within arm's reach, he runs his hand along my leg, from my calf to just above my knee. It's difficult to stay in one place while his eyes dance from the hem to the neck of his pajama top I'm wearing.

"So…"

"You missed a few buttons." He smirks, as his hand makes another pass up and down my leg, leaving new goose bumps with every teasing touch.

_Higher_. I silently plead, but his hand stays out of the go-zone.

"They didn't seem that important." I shrug, causing the already loose neckline to shift, baring one of my shoulders. "Other than the buttons, is everything else too your… liking?"

His eyes don't miss the reveal, as he reaches for my hand and tugs me closer, shifting on the couch to make room for me to join.

"Oh, everything is to my liking. Come here." He opens his arms. "Are you cold?"

"A little," I admit, crawling into the spot in front of him on the couch. But, even if I wasn't, how could I ever resist being wrapped up in his embrace?

I snuggle closer, and he presses me to his bare chest. I can feel the warmth radiating off his body while my head finds the perfect spot in the crook of his neck. His legs intertwine with mine until they are covered, and I'm completely enveloped in the best full-body bear hug I've ever had in my life.

"Mmmm." He hums, releasing a contented sigh. "Is that better?"

"The best."

My body relaxes instantly in his arms as I breathe in deeply enjoying Edward's comforting scent. Unfortunately, that feeling doesn't last long, because my brain is on high alert when I realize in this position, the lower half of my body is in direct contact with that bow I was appreciating earlier. If I move or readjust my position in the slightest, there will be some not-so-obvious rubbing, and I can make zero guarantees I'll be able to stop.

"You probably won't be able to see the movie like this." He leaves a kiss on the top of my head.

"That's okay." I lean back slightly, tilting my head to stare up at him. "I'm only interested in watching you anyway."

"Oh, Bella…" His eyes shift to my mouth, then he leans forward, brushing his lips against mine with a gentle kiss. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I thought you would never ask." I giggle, wiggling my hand free from his tight hold and caressing his stubbled cheek. But I can't resist teasing him a bit. "If you need one, I can make another version of Santa's list with all the X-rated possibilities. I have a way with words. Some might say it makes me irresistible."

"That's not the only reason for your irresistibility." He agrees with a heart-warming smile, then presses his lips to my forehead, followed by a quick peck on my nose.

I follow his lead as we share unhurried kisses, until he pulls away, catching his breath and tilting his head back.

"I'm also a good listener too," I add between kisses along his throat.

I feel his head nod and know I need to have patience, if I'm ever going to get him to open up about his life before moving to Forks or the perils of his job.

"I think you're great at modeling men's pajama tops," he offers unexpectedly.

I pause my jaw appreciation and can barely keep the grin off my face while waiting for his eyes to open. When they do, I recognize instantly the need and longing staring back at me. I'm stunned for a moment, and any flirty quip I had about being his personal nude model goes right out the window, because it's no match for the serious expression taking over his face.

"Am I?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

He nods, and a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Yes, but would you agree to do so only for me?"

"Only you?" I ask, not really surprised at his request, but growing more confident by the minute in the bond I'm feeling between us. Maybe he's feeling it too. "That sounds rather… exclusive."

"I would like to be, but I want to make sure you feel the same way before we go any further with this." He waves a finger between us.

"Edward, I'm all for exclusivity."

"That's good." His smile grows slightly but fades once more. "Do you think…?"

He starts but hesitates sharing what's bothering him.

"What is it?" I prompt. "Just ask me. I'll tell you anything. I'm an open book."

"Do you think you're going to stay in Forks after Jess returns from her maternity leave? Your father mentioned you possibly moving or taking a job in another state."

He doesn't want me to leave. I can't begin to express how loved that makes me feel. Or maybe he's thinking about Garrett and what he did for Kate, so they could be together. I'm sure Garrett has shared the story with him; as guys won't admit it, but they lean on their buddies about this kind of stuff too. I'm pulled from my thoughts as Edward continues voicing his concerns.

"I'm not sure there's really any turning back at this point." He releases a nervous chuckle. "My heart is already invested… in you… and us, but if you only see this as something short-term, I'd like to know. If you think there's a chance we could be more…"

"Edward," I interrupt, because if it's reassurance he needs, then I'll gladly share it. "I don't offer a drawer in my dresser to just anyone. You're the first."

His smile is back firmly in place with that clarification.

"I have to admit that I don't know where I'm going to be working when Jess returns. I'll need to find something. I have a few options, but I've also been on the fence, whether or not I should stay in Forks. My dad wants to move out to the reservation and live with Sue. He said something about selling the house recently, but he's willing to wait for me to figure out my future plans." I caress his face as I stare into his eyes. "Plans that I hope include you as well."

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe, ****but before he can share his new information, he'll be called away for a day full of emergencies and rescues.**

**He'll make a surprise visit to exchange Christmas presents and accept an invitation for a sleepover, where they'll share their concerns about the future.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 15**

Edward lights up like a kid on Christmas morning at my words of inclusion and his lips are back on mine in a heartbeat. His hands are everywhere—one is rubbing along my back, while the other cups my jaw, holding my head in place, his mouth demanding and insistent.

My hips respond to his fiery kisses, pressing against his involuntarily and prompting a rumble from deep in his chest. While his tongue tangles with mine, I pull my outer leg free and wrap it over his hip, aligning all my favorite parts. My hands slide along his smooth, warm skin, taking my time, and explore every curve and crevice. They gradually move lower past his abs and reach that elusive fire pole of his, which it sounds like, after our conversation, I can claim as all mine.

Pulling back my hips, I allow just enough room for my hand to fit between us. My fingers glide easily over the silky fabric, tracing him from base to tip as I can feel him responding to my touch just below the thin fabric. I massage him unhurriedly, feeling him lengthen and harden with every caress until I can't wait any longer. I tug on the drawstring of his pajamas, loosen the tie, and unlace the bow. When my hand slides between his pants and underwear, Edward's kisses falter.

He pulls away from my mouth panting. "Oh, God."

I can't keep the grin off my face as my hand continues stroking him over the soft cotton fabric. "Feel good?"

"Bella, you have no idea." Edward moans and his ragged breathing fans over my face as his hand covers mine, halting my movements. "We need to slow down or this will be over too quickly. Give me a minute."

He keeps his hand firmly in place, when I don't remove mine from his pants, which would probably aid in his control.

"Okay." I use my other to reach up and run my fingers through his hair, pressing my lips against his in a gentle kiss. I can't get enough, but feel him smiling under each peck of my lips, and he twitches against my lower hand once more.

"Not helping. I need a distraction and not your hand or lips."

"Did you bring any condoms with you?" I wonder, knowing my possible expectations for us, but I'm curious to his prior to arriving at my door.

"Bella," he warns. "That's not the kind of distraction I'm talking about either."

I would bet there are a couple in his wallet or jeans pocket, but continue with my diverting train of thoughts when he stalls on answering, because I know I've got us covered.

"Did you know they make flavored versions, like strawberry, banana, which is so obvious, and even pumpkin spice? Blech." I stick out my tongue, shaking my head.

"I thought everyone liked pumpkin spice."

"I'm not everyone, but I'm positive I would be a fan of the candy cane ones since I love peppermint. However, I prefer one hundred percent man."

"Flavored condoms, huh?"

"Yeah, some people don't like the taste of—"

"Don't-don't say it." He presses against my lower hand tighter.

"Or swallowing."

"Bella."

"There are edible gummy condoms too. I found them in a store in Seattle once, but they weren't wearable, which was disappointing. I guess some guys would be a little worried about having someone's teeth so close and that whole biting action. But it's all about control—not too much—a little graze of the teeth and it becomes a whole new experience."

His head falls back against the couch. "Bella, thinking about your hand, let alone your mouth or teeth, isn't helping either."

"Then let's stop _thinking_," I urge, because I'm as excited to keep going, as I can feel he is, and offer my encouragement. "You'll love this. I promise."

"Oh, I-I'm sure I will." He shares a nervous chuckle. "I just don't want to embarrass myself."

"In my hands… not a chance."

At his nod, Edward releases a shaky breath, pulls his hand away, and gives me complete access. I take my time loving the feel of him against my hand, bringing him back to the edge while his breathing speeds up. One of his hands rests on my outer bare leg while his other presses against my back, protecting me from falling off the couch.

I watch his face full of anticipation while my fingertips tease along his waistband, dipping lower with each pass. When I finally have my hand wrapped around him—skin to skin—he releases a deep sigh at my touch.

He feels like the perfect size—not too much that my fingers won't go almost completely around and long enough that I'm excited about where _he'll _be able to reach when given the opportunity to slide down my chimney.

My thumb is drawn to the tip, gliding through the moisture that continues to gather there with each pass, and I can't contain my giggle.

"Giggling at this point isn't a good sign, Bella."

"Oh, don't take everything so seriously. You should be having fun."

"I am, but what is it that has you so amused?"

"Well, I'm no expert on firefighters and their equipment, but I think I've found a leak in your hose."

"Be careful." His breath hitches when I begin stroking him back and forth at a leisurely pace. "It could blast you when you least expect it at this rate."

"Hmmm. For safety precautions, I think this inspector should take a closer look." I wink, pecking his lips and releasing him from my hand.

He weaves his fingers through the hair at the back of my head when I start my descent, trailing kisses down his neck and along his chest. There's no way my tongue can resist teasing the nipple I can reach, and the time spent licking the ridges of his abs will never be enough.

Edward readjusts his position on the couch, moving higher and onto his back. I grasp the waistbands of his pajamas and underwear, tugging them lower until he's exposed completely. The sight before me has me licking my lips in anticipation and marveling at the beauty of him fully erect.

_Holy fuck._

I settle into the space between his legs, but my need to feel his soft and inviting skin draws my hands to him like a magnet. I hover over his lower body while caressing his upper thighs and leaving kisses along the sculpted curves at his hips.

By the sounds of the little noises escaping Edward and the way his abs are contracting, I know my teasing touches are becoming more than either of us can take. I don't keep us in suspense any longer, brushing my lips over the end of his cock and placing a kiss on the end.

"Oh, Edward." I smile, gathering my hair to one side, and look back to find him watching me closely. I grasp him lightly, tilting him toward my mouth. My tongue reaches out, licking the tip, and I wiggle my eyebrows. "Welcome to the naughty list."

My mouth encloses around his cock, taking him past my lips, setting a slow pace, and sucking him deeper with each pass. His restraint is dwindling when the first "fuck" escapes his lips. The next two happen when my hand massages his balls while my mouth never relents. I hum my approval, which inadvertently engages his hips, as they lift and tilt in time with my movements, begging for more.

When it seems like Edward's getting close to the edge, I pull off, giving him time to recover and maintain control, while I use my tongue to leave teasing licks along every inch of his glorious cock.

"Bella." He pants and clutches the cushions of the couch with both hands when my mouth encompasses him once more. "Fuck."

It's like music to my ears, but a feast for my eyes, as I watch him unravel and surrender to the pleasure I'm giving him. With no intention of helping him hold off any longer, I speed up my movements until he's filling my mouth and groaning through his release.

I swallow instinctively, and feel him soften as he catches his breath, throwing his arm across his forehead. I can't contain my grin or the rush of happiness that surges through my own body at his. With a couple of final licks and a last kiss on the tip, I tug his underwear and pajama pants higher, tucking everything back in place, and retie his drawstring.

I leave a path of kisses as I crawl higher on his body, until I'm leaning over his heaving chest and straddling his hips. "Are you okay?"

My question brings the biggest grin to his handsome face as he removes his arm and cradles my face between his hands, capturing my lips.

"Spectacular," he shares between kisses. "That… that was incredible."

I can't stop the giggles threatening to escape. "I think I fixed your leak."

"You did." He smirks and shifts to his side, guiding me to the spot in front of him until we're chest to chest.

I'm wrapped in his arms with Edward pressing his lips to my forehead when a yawn escapes me, but I fight to conceal it.

He brushes the hair away from my face, tucking a few strands behind my ear. "You're tired."

"So are you. Or you were."

"I'm preventing you from sleeping, and you have to work today."

"Maybe I'll call in sick. I did everything that was waiting for me after I helped Alice clean up from our Christmas dinner feast. I can go in later too." I grin. "I have connections, and my boss is flexible when I need him to be."

"How about we start the movie?" One of his hands strokes my bare leg back and forth.

"Okay." I reach for the remote and press the right buttons to get the movie going, then turn back toward Edward and snuggle into his chest.

"You're still not going to be able to see the screen in this position. Why don't you spin around? I'll keep you from falling off the couch."

"I can hear it this way."

His hand moves to cupping my ass and giving it a squeeze. "Come on."

I twist in my spot until my back is nestled against his chest, closing my eyes and wiggling my hips into the perfect spooning position.

Maybe he was right. This feels incredible.

"Should I grab the blanket? As the fire dies down, we may get cold."

My eyes pop open at his suggestion, because I've spent plenty of time imagining how we could spend time under any blanket and all of those involved my new favorite word of his—naked. "Sure."

"I can add more wood, but I'll get it just in case." Edward leans from his spot, pulling the blanket from the other end of the couch and unfolding it across my legs. "Good?"

"I'm great."

He settles behind me and kisses my shoulder with a promise, "You're about to feel even better than that."

Somewhere between the hot chocolate dancing waiters and the howling bearded fireman at Caribou Crossing, Edward's skillful hands have my heart racing, like an out-of-control train bound for the North Pole. While I thought, at one time, I was the conductor on this naughty version of _The Polar Express_, I realize it is actually Edward, who is the engineer and in complete control. With every dip and turn, he adjusts my throttle, pushing me over the edge until I'm plunging down my own version of Glacier Gulch. When the train finally halts and I can catch my breath, I know Steven Tyler Elf has it right, because I'm not only rockin', but I'm also feeling on top of the world.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe, ****but before he can share his new information, he'll be called away for a day full of emergencies and rescues.**

**He'll make a surprise visit to exchange Christmas presents and accept an invitation for a sleepover, where they'll share their concerns about the future.**

**Watching his favorite Christmas movie will never be the same…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Laura Numeroff and Felicia Bond own the adorable little mouse whose needs inspired this very adult version of their story. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm here having fun.

-OOO-

**Chapter 16**

When my eyes eventually open, the living room is filled with late morning light. There isn't any sunshine filtering through the front window's curtains, which indicates the skies are overcast today, as another day of drizzle or light snow is inevitable this time of year.

The television is off, but there are a few embers still glowing in the gray ash of the fireplace. The colored lights of our Christmas tree are twinkling without waver. I'm in no rush to take it down and put everything away. I want to hang onto Christmas for as long as possible. It's brought me more than I could have ever imagined this year, and I'm grateful to have this strong, fearless man wrapped around me.

A contented sigh escapes my chest as Edward's warm, muscular arms hold me firmly against his body. The blanket remains tucked around us, but under it, his legs are intertwined with mine, and I have no intention of wiggling free from his embrace.

His steady, even breaths against my neck bring a smile to my face. We would probably have more room if we went upstairs, but I'm not going to wake him in order to suggest it. I think he loves snoozing in this cozy little piece of heaven we've found here together. I'm a fan too. If only every day could start like this.

While Edward isn't awake yet, I can feel another part of him more than ready to rise and shine. I can't resist teasing him a little, because with every slight shift of my hips, his pajama-covered cock presses more firmly against my ass.

I know he's tired and needs more sleep, but this new development has me considering my ninja skills, and wondering if I can grab a condom from my Christmas stocking without any great disruption to our sleeping position. When I don't come up with any winning solutions, I stay put while my mind drifts through the possibilities of what a future with Edward will look like now that we've both eagerly agreed to more of everything.

I wish we had some system between us where he would send me an emoji or quick text to let me know that all is well after each call or at least during his shift. I'm generally not a worrier, but I suspect that sirens at all hours could turn me into one.

There's always the possibility of us living together in the future. It would make it easier to see one another, especially when I'm no longer working at the station. Even though I haven't visited it yet, I know he has an apartment nearby, but he said previously that he's rarely there.

My eyes grow heavy once more, and I'm falling back to sleep when I feel Edward stirring behind me. I take this opportunity to turn in my spot, as I don't want to miss watching him wake. With one of his arms hugging me just above my chest and his other hand under my pajama top resting on my stomach, it isn't an easy maneuver. I'm lucky he's holding me or I would undoubtedly end up on the floor.

His eyes crack open and his arms tighten until he realizes what I'm trying to do, then he loosens his hold. When I'm resettled with our chests pressed against one another, I tilt my head up leaving a kiss on his jaw.

"Good morning," I whisper.

"Hey, good morning." His raspy voice warms me all over as he leans closer to steal a kiss. "Is it still morning?"

"For a little while. Are you hungry? I can get up and make us breakfast."

"Sure, but would you have any coffee?"

My smile brightens because this is part-two of my Get-Edward-To-Sleep-Over Plan, as I expected he would need coffee and thought having a bag of his favorite blend here wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe you should check your Christmas stocking. Before showing up at my door earlier, you were still on the nice list and I think Santa may have left something for you."

"One of the Christmas stockings is for me?" He asks, surprised.

"Of course, but we would have to get up." I reach up and run my fingers through his hair as his eyes close, and I can't resist kissing his perfect lips.

"Mmmm, I see your point. Maybe we should stay here for a little while." He's nearly purring with my every touch. "Did you enjoy watching the movie together?"

"_Enjoy_? You may have corrupted me forever more."

His chuckle rumbles from deep in his chest and his hands rub against my back. "_Me_? Corrupt _you_?"

"Yes. I'll never be able to watch _The Polar Express _again without thinking of you."

"Good." He smirks. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

"You know, you're not the only one affected here. What about me having to listen to the movie's menu music while you were… jingling my balls? I'm going to end up with a hard-on, any time Josh Groban sings, and that's not a good thing, Bella."

"Well, after that viewing, I'm considering throwing out my vibrator, because you—Edward Cullen—are the kind of man who makes them obsolete."

He can't keep the proud smile off his face at my words, and I think his chest may puff out a little too. I slide my leg over his hip and his hand dips below the blanket to pull me closer until he's nestled between my legs. Edward watches me closely as his hand slides to my lower back, holding me in place, while his hips slowly move back and forth testing my response.

"Mmmm." I can't get enough of him.

His hips pause their motion while he trails kisses along my neck. "I was dreaming about you earlier."

Tilting my head backward, I give him complete access, and my eyes close, relishing his loving touches. "Don't stop."

A fingertip glides along my collarbone, moving to the edges of the silky material. He leaves goose bumps along a naughty path, as his hand moves lower, working open the buttons of my top.

"It isn't the first time," he says, slipping his hand under the material, cupping and squeezing my breast tenderly.

"What were we doing in your dream?" I gasp when his thumb rubs back and forth against my puckered nipple.

"This. Always, this. Which is why it's hard to believe I'm not dreaming now." Edward's eyes follow his fingers, as he eases the material away from my chest. "Every day feels like Christmas with you, Bella."

My heart skips a beat at his sweet words before it takes off in a sprint when he licks his lips, pressing a kiss against my bare shoulder, and readjusts his position on the couch moving lower.

_Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!_

The cool air against my newly exposed skin is a complete contrast to the warmth of his mouth when his tongue toys with my nipple.

"Holy—" I suck in a deep breath as my breathing speeds up, and I'm ready to surrender to any of his wishes. "Did… did we use condoms in your dreams?"

I shift onto my back as he moves lower igniting a fire with his lips.

"No. I don't believe so."

"Well, that's how you know this is reality." I point toward the fireplace. "I think it's time for a visit to my Christmas stocking."

"You have condoms in your stocking?" He asks between kisses.

"Yes. It's what Santa leaves all the naughty girls—condoms, lube, batteries..." I tease.

"Let's hope your dad never finds those."

I shake my head. "He's too focused on Sue to care, and let's not get sidetracked. Am I getting up or are you?"

"We're not in any rush, are we?" Edward presses a kiss over my underwear and almost between my legs.

_Yesssss._

His fingers grasp the sides of my underwear, tugging them down my hips, when his phone sitting on the coffee table starts vibrating with a call.

_Noooooo._

Edward pauses, leaning over to see who it is, and I can tell instantly from his expression that he's going to take the call.

_Fuck._

I hope it isn't the station, but if it is, I need to pull it together and be supportive no matter how needy I'm feeling.

"I'm sorry. It's my mom. If I don't answer, she'll call again or try to track me down through the station or with Jasper to make sure I'm okay."

I nod, but once he answers, I realize the gravity of the situation and scramble to slide my underwear back in place.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, darling. Did I wake you? You look sleepy."

_Fuck me_. And this isn't the good kind. It's a fucking _video _call. I start buttoning up my pajama top immediately.

"No." His eyes glance toward my fingers as I struggle with the buttons. "I've been awake for a little while."

"Oh, good. Where are you? At your apartment? It looks dark there. Isn't it almost afternoon your time? We've had so much snow that I'm getting cabin fever. I missed all the after Christmas sales this morning because your father wouldn't let me out of bed." She chuckles.

_What the fuck?_

I pause my fingers, wondering if I understood her correctly.

"I heard that snow is in your forecast too, dear. They said six inches are expected for us, but thanks to your father I've already had eight." There's a distinct giggle snort combination this time. "I may have had one too many mimosas with brunch. So, ignore me."

_Holy fucking shit._

She's loaded.

His eyes lock with mine slightly panicked, as a blush of embarrassment passes over his features, while a slow smile spreads across mine as I hear her giggling.

"Uh… I'm at Bella's house."

_Oh, fuck._

I didn't expect him to say that. The jig is up. My own panic is now building faster than a kid unwrapping packages on Christmas morning. He'd better not spin that phone around. I run my hands through my hair nervously, hoping to tame its chaotic style.

"Is she nearby? I would love a chance to meet her."

My hand freezes in place, and my eyes widen at her request. My current appearance is probably not the first impression I want to leave with his mother, but for a split second, I'm giddy with the thought that she seems to know who I am.

His grin must reflect mine, because he confirms my presence eagerly. "Yeah. She is."

My brief happiness is fleeting when my internal alarm wails louder than any siren at the station.

_FUCK! No, no, no!_

I'm violently shaking my head back and forth, waving my arms, getting his attention, and planning my escape.

His eyes shift to mine as his smile fades slightly. "I think… she's in the bathroom."

_Oh, thank goodness. _He's buying me time. I give him a thumbs-up and hurry toward the half-bath but stub my toe on the way, catching it on a leg of the coffee table.

"Son of a nutcracker!"

I slam my hand over my mouth to contain my yelp of pain as my toe throbs.

"What was that, dear?"

"Uh… nothing. We've been watching Christmas movies. You probably heard the television."

"Oh, that's so sweet."

She has no idea how _sweet _our movie watching is. I hurry inside, closing the door behind me, and I can barely hear his muffled conversation. I groan, looking in the mirror, and immediately start splashing cold water on my face. After a quick towel dry, I look through the drawer and find a brush, pulling it through my tangles until my wild hair appears somewhat tamed.

After a few deep breaths and whispers of encouragement, I realize I can no longer continue stalling, and it's time to meet Edward's mom. Hopefully, she won't realize I'm wearing the pajama top that matches Edward's pants. I just need to keep him tilting the phone's camera to show us only from the shoulders up.

"Oh, here she is." Edward waves me over and guides me onto his lap. "Mom, I'd like for you to meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you. Edward speaks about you all the time."

_Oh, does he?_

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

She's a beautiful woman with coloring and features similar to Edward's with the same gorgeous green eyes and auburn-colored hair.

"Please, call me Esme. I hear you've been taking great care of him over the holidays, since he wasn't able to come home. It sounds to me like he's running you ragged, but I'm sure you know how men can be." She puts a champagne flute to her lips, taking a quick sip.

I don't want to admit she's right in front of Edward and continue to keep what I hope appears to be a pleasant smile on my face. "It's been a wonderful Christmas this year."

"Edward showed me your tree. It's lovely."

"Thank you."

"And your gingerbread house looks delicious."

"It was fun to build." And eat.

He pokes my side, as if he could read my mind.

"Edward is a stickler for family traditions, but I'm always encouraging him to consider new ones too."

He interrupts before she can continue.

"Mom, Bella and I are going to have to go. We were getting ready to _eat_." He pinches my ass, nearly making me squeak out loud. "And Bella has to work this afternoon."

"Okay, darling. It was lovely to meet you, Bella. You'll have to come and visit us in Chicago."

"You too, Esme, and thank you for the offer."

"Are you working today also, Edward?"

"Yes, later this evening. I'll talk to you soon, Mom."

"Okay, I love you! Goodbye and Merry Christmas to you both."

He ends the call and leans back his head against the chair with relief. "I'm sorry to spring her on you without a greater warning. That's probably not how you wanted to meet her, but she's been adamant about me introducing you."

"It's all fine." I peck his lips, knowing our earlier mood has passed and coffee is in order with maybe a little food. "Come on. Let's see what Santa left in your stocking, and I'll start breakfast."

Edward follows me into the kitchen, bringing his stocking and sitting at the table. I watch while he removes its contents.

He holds up the first item. "My favorite coffee."

"I'll get right on that." I wink, taking the bag and work on brewing a fresh pot.

"A pair of sunglasses." He slides them on and my knees go weak at the sight.

He's so sexy without even trying.

"Great for protecting your eyes. You can never have too many pairs, in my opinion. Maybe you could leave that pair in the Beast," I suggest.

Edward lights up with that idea as he removes them. "Okay."

He reaches inside his stocking again for the last item. "And a coffee mug."

"Would you look at that—Santa knew you were going to need your own mug to keep here. What does it say?"

As if I don't already know, but I can't keep the grin off my face while I grab my pint of peppermint bark ice cream from the freezer.

"It says: _My girlfriend is hotter than my coffee._"

"If only you didn't need those three ice cubes," I tease, recalling his order from the coffee shop while taking a spoon from the drawer. "By the way, _she_ sounds fabulous."

"She is." He smirks, watching me closely.

I remove the lid, then a spoonful of heaven and hold it to his lips, but he shakes his head.

"You first. I doubt I'm a fan of ice cream with my coffee."

"That's too bad." I moan as the delicious flavors of peppermint and chocolate burst across my tongue. "And what is it you prefer?"

I notice the pot finishes brewing and pour him a fresh cup in his new mug.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of your cookies, Bella."

I expected this part of the sleepover plan too and jam my spoon in my ice cream breakfast, abandoning it on the countertop. It's a stretch, but I reach on top of the refrigerator, grabbing the remaining cookies I made from the last of my supplies. Setting the container with a red bow in front of him, I straddle his lap, facing him and blocking his access.

"These wouldn't fit in your stocking, but before you dive in, I want you to promise that you won't share Grandma Cullen's or my secret family recipe for these cookies. Don't think for a second that I forgot and I know that you know."

His smile is blinding as he tries to steal a kiss, but I pull away before his lips can reach mine.

"Ah, ah, ah. I didn't hear a promise. No promise. No kisses. No future cookies."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"That's not the only thing hard around here." I tilt my hips against his, hoping to revive the fire that was building before his mother's call.

"And that's not the only cookie I'm planning to eat." Edward wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well played, my naughty list rookie."

"I think you already know that I'm not a rookie." His hands move along my thighs until he reaches around, cupping my ass and giving it a squeeze while his lips move along my neck.

I brace my hands against his shoulders. "Oh, I know. Your hands and… tongue seem to know how to unlock all of my secrets."

"I like knowing your secrets." He pulls back, nodding toward the countertop. "Your ice cream is melting."

"And your coffee is cooling," I respond, but from the look on his face, staring up at me, it's the farthest thing from his mind.

"Bella, none of it matters as long as I know I have you." He smiles my favorite crooked grin. "You have my promise. Your secrets are safe with me."

While Edward is focused on keeping my secrets, his soft lips are busy exploring other parts of my body. My head falls back and my hands weave through his ruffled morning hair, surrendering to his teasing kisses.

I have every intention of keeping him and his fire hose on a regular inspection schedule, extending far beyond Christmas. Because for this naughty elf, it's a labor of love, like warming turkey gravy, brewing his favorite coffee, or even baking him Christmas cookies.

-OOO-

**If you give a firefighter a Christmas cookie, ****he will want the perfect cup of coffee to go with it.**

**The cookies and coffee will remind him of his favorite Christmas songs, ****and while hanging Christmas lights, he'll agree to a date decorating a tree.**

**The decorated Christmas tree will fill him with Christmas spirit, ****which will give him the courage to kiss the naughty new friend who he's had his eyes on for a while.**

**Sharing kisses with her won't be enough. So, he'll find other ways for them to spend more time together, like building a gingerbread house and playing in the snow.**

**He'll wish for his favorite Christmas dinner foods ****but arrive late to the meal, because he's sharing steamy kisses in the parking lot.**

**After arriving, he'll learn unexpectedly the details of a secret family recipe, ****but before he can share his new information, he'll be called away for a day full of emergencies and rescues.**

**He'll make a surprise visit to exchange Christmas presents and accept an invitation for a sleepover, where they'll share their concerns about the future.**

**Watching his favorite Christmas movie will never be the same, but he'll look forward to many more great times together with or without coffee and cookies.**

-OOO-

**The End.**

-OOO-

I also have an inspiration playlist for this story which can be found on my youtube channel. If you would like to listen, then search for "ghostreader24." I'm also including the complete list here, in case any of the videos go missing.

"When He Sees Me," Waitress

"Cookie Dance," Chip Chocolate

"Ginuwine - Pony Parody (My Coffee)," Dustin & Genevieve

"Santa Baby," Eartha Kitt

"I'll Be Your Santa, Baby," Rufus Thomas

"Underneath the Tree," Kelly Clarkson

"A Kiss for Christmas," Luther Vandross

"Cold December Night," Michael Bublé

"Christmas is the Time to Say I Love You," Billy Squier

"Thank God It's Christmas," Queen

"Christmas Without You," Onerepublic

"All I Want For Christmas Is You," Mariah Carey

"Wrapped in Red," Kelly Clarkson

"Believe," Josh Groban

"The Polar Express: Hot Chocolate!," Tom Hanks

"Rockin' On Top of the World," Steven Tyler

"Cold Coffee," Ed Sheeran

**A/N**: I want to thank all the readers for choosing to take a chance on this naughty little tale. Your favorites, follows, and reviews have brought a smile to my face over the course of writing this story. I can't tell you how much fun this was to write for **Midnight Cougar**. While we've both been in the fandom for years, it was the Twilight Naughty or Nice Contest that finally brought us together in 2017. It has been an absolute joy weaving a very naughty Bella with a nice Edward and all the things MC loves about fanfic into a holiday story. I hope you've enjoyed their journey too. Thank you for reading. xx

Thank you to the ladies at **The Lemonade Stand** for sharing this story with so many other holiday gems back in December. A special shout out to **KatHat4** for recommending our fearless firefighter on a Fic Dive at **A Different Forest**. Thank you to Sue for sharing updates in her Facebook group: **The Twilight Fan Fiction Finders**. Also thanks to **Honeymoon Edward** for showing Firefighterward some love in her Facebook group too. If this story was shared in any other groups or communities, I thank you for your kindness and generosity.

I've signed up as a contributing author to the **Fandoms for Hope and Relief** charity compilation for the Australian Fires. There _may_ be an EPOV of this story included, as I've been trying to figure out how our Christmas cookie loving Firefighterward can help with the devastation facing our Australian friends.

So, if you would like to learn more, please locate their group on Facebook for the latest information and consider donating to this worthy cause. If you aren't on Facebook, but would still like to participate, check out their Twitter account at **fandoms4hope**. They have a list of charities you can donate to available on both sites.

You can also email them directly **fandoms4hopeandrelief (at symbol) gmail . com** (remove the spaces and include the at symbol) with a copy of your donation receipt, but please let them know where you heard about the fundraiser outside of Facebook, like Twitter or here on FF to help them keep organized, so there will be no delay in the arrival of your copy of the compilation.

For a donation of $10 US, you'll receive the entire compilation of over thirty fandom authors. The deadline for donations is by March 15, 2020, midnight PST and the compilation will be sent out on or around April 5, 2020.


End file.
